The victim of the beast
by moonbird
Summary: The strawhat crew are on a visit to an island inhabited by beasts, as one of them gets attacked, and the affects are much more severe than they straw-hats thinks at first. Will they ever get their crew-mate back, or is it all to hopeless and complicated?
1. Chapter 1

This situation.. had become entirely way to familiar!

The straw-hat ship had entered a strange island, no one knew nothing about.

The log-pose on Namis wrist went nuts, so it was definitely a dangerous island, which for Luffy was just another word for 'interesting' and there-fore Luffy had demanded they all went to the island.

In no time, they had ended up being split up, getting into danger… and now Usopp was running for his life side by side with Nami.

Why did any of them even bother any longer?

"USOPP THEY ARE GAINING ON US!" Nami shouted.

"Then don't waste your time looking behind your back and talking!" Usopp returned.

"You are talking to!" Nami pointed out.

"To answer you!" Usopp replied. "Why does this stuff always happen to me?" he asked in a cry.

"Would you quit complaining!?"

"YOU QUIT COMPLAINING!"

Yes, Usopp and Nami was running, from an entire bunch of blood-thirsty creatures.. they had no idea what these creatures were exactly.

They all looked different from each other, but didn't look like any specific animals. The one closest to them sort of looked like a big cat, but it had panzer on it's back like an armadillo and it's behind legs looked like a rabbits, so it could jump extremely high.

Another one looked like a giant spider but had a head like an alligator, and a brood like a bee.

It was enough to make both Nami and Usopp squirm.

"Why don't you stop and shoot them?" Nami asked.

"Why don't you stop and strike them with thunder?" Usopp returned sourly.

"I need time to make any thunder, you build the bloody thing that way." Nami hissed.

"Hey, without me helping you out, you wouldn't have any-thing at all." Usopp muttered, just as they ran into a blind end, into a rocky wall. "Shit." Usopp hissed.

And Nami swallowed as she pulled out her clima-tact turning to all of the weird monster hybrid animals around them.

Usopp as well had pulled his green Kabuto and looked wide-eyed at the slowly advancing animals. "What do we do?" Usopp asked in a whisper.

"Buy me some time." Nami requested. "I'll make a thunder cloud behind them."

Usopp nodded as he swallowed, then loaded his Kabuto, before he yelled. "SMOKE STAR!" and as the pallet landed, it send out a sky of smoke, frightening the animals, as some of them jumped up, and some of them seemed to run a little in circles.

One of the animals, a badger looking thing that was apparently blind, didn't seem to be affected as it just stepped forward, and Usopp send a flying bullet, right into its face to make it step backwards. "This wont last long." Usopp told. "There are way to many of them."

"Then it's good I'm almost there." Nami told as she bit her lip. "Can you drive them backwards?" she asked.

"What?" Usopp asked looking at Nami.

"Drive them backwards!" Nami demanded.

"Okay-okay!" Usopp exclaimed, then loaded his Kabuto and yelled. "FIRE-BIRD STAR!" as a big flame drew a half circle between Nami and Usopp and the animals, driving the Animals backwards, just in time for a big thunder clap to go downwards and land right on the animals, making them all roar in apparently pain, before they landed on the ground in a big pile.

Nami breathed deeply as she wide-eyed looked at their handy-work. "Usopp." She swallowed. "I am so glad you made me this clima-tact." She finally admitted.

"Me to." Usopp stated. "Come on Nami, some of them are all-ready waking up!" he stated grabbing Namis wrist and then dragged the navigator with him.

Nami nodded. "Hai!"

And they would have run, if they didn't both stop in shock as suddenly, right in front of them, was a woman, that neither Nami or Usopp knew.

She seemed to be in her early thirties, tall, slender, long purple hair, and surprised brown eyes. "Are you okay?" the woman asked the two.

"Who are you!?" Usopp asked pointing a shaking finger on the woman. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Easy." The woman spoke. "My name is Livian, I'm a friend." She told in a vague smile as she slowly neared the two. "Do I look like some-one out to hurt you?" she asked.

Slowly Usopp lowered his arm. "no." he admitted, as Livia stepped right up right in front of them. "No I guess not."

Then Livia smiled lightly, before fast as a bolding light, her hand raised up and she pressed a thumb against Usopp's forehead.

Usopp blinked. "Urh.. what?" he asked looking up at Livians hand.

And Livian smiled. "You'll see."

At that Namis eyes widened and she took out her clima-tact to beat Livians leg away from under her, so she fell down on the ground.

"Nami what did you do that for?" Usopp asked confused.

"Look at the animals around us!" Nami hissed. "They are all awake, but none of them are moving to attack.. Attack _her_!" Nami pointed at Livian. "It's a trick."

"What!?" Usopp asked wide-eyed.

"COME ON!" Nami shouted and this time she was the one to grab Usopp's wrist so they could start running.

At that Livian hissed as she raised her head. "Oh you better run, but trust me girl! YOU WONT GET FAR!"

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Usopp asked as he and Nami ran through the forest.

"How should I know?" Nami asked. "But it seems what-ever she was about to do, we managed to stop it just in time." She sighed deeply.

"I sure hope so.." Usopp hesitated.

"What do you mean hope so?" Nami asked. "You're a fine aren't you?" she asked as she turned her head to look at Usopp, then she blinked. "wow, you erh.. you look a little green." Nami noted.

At that Usopp held a hand to his stomach. "I don't feel so good." He admitted, then tripped to fall head-first on the ground.

"USOPP!" Nami exclaimed as she turned around and fell down on her knees, supporting the fellow teen. Swallowing Nami looked up, but then realised.. none of the hybrid animals had been following them, in fact.. except for the wind in the trees, it was surprisingly quiet.

"Urgh.." Usopp groaned from where he laid, and Nami had to turn him around on the back, then she touched his forehead with the back of her hand.

"Jesus Christ Usopp, you're burning up!" Nami exclaimed.

"Oh, so that's what.." Usopp blinked groggily, though his eyes looked pretty glazed and distant. "You think she's a devil fruit user?" he asked weakly.

"Probably." Nami swallowed. "Come on, we need to keep on moving, stand up now." She asked pulling in Usopp's arm.

And clearly Usopp did what he could to help, but he didn't make it far before he fell over again, and then laid on the ground shivering.

"Oh no don't do this to me Usopp!" Nami asked shaking his shoulder. "Stay with me okay?" she asked. "We just have to make it out safely, so just hold on for a little longer!" Nami begged. "Just until we find one of the others! Some-body whom can carry you!" she stated.

Usopp grunted, as he lifted an arm, it was clear he used all of his strengt for just that little gestured, as he buried his hand in the dirt, and then tried to pull himself forwards.

"God Usopp, don't be an idiot like that!" Nami exclaimed. "Take better care of yourself! Come on Usopp!" she hissed pulling in Usopp's arm, and then finally pulled Usopp all the way up, to lay his arm around her shoulder. "Man." Nami hissed. "she couldn't have taken me so you could have carried me, could she?" she asked.. and then wondered if this was what Livia had meant with Nami wouldn't make it far.

"Sorry…" Usopp managed to say in a rasp hoarse voice.

"Shut up." Nami replied, and then dragged Usopp with her like that.. unfortunately, it wasn't to long before Nami was out of strength, and she had to put Usopp down by a tree. "Rest here." Nami asked. "I'm going to climb a tree and see if I can see any of the others from up there."

Usopp barely nodded his head, and Nami took that as a sign that Usopp was okay with it.

Quickly Nami climbed a tree, determined to return as quick as she could to Usopp, and scouted around in a frown.. dammit, no other straw-hats near, at least not as far as she could see.

Sighing deeply Nami climbed down again, to get back to Usopp for a little more dragging.. when suddenly, a noise sounded from the direction Usopp was in.

Nami frowned. "Usopp?" she asked. "Are you feeling better?" the scrambling became louder, then closer. "Erh Usopp, could you answer please?" she asked. "This is creeping me out quite honestly, I.."

Then from behind the tree, came jumping, another one of those massive creatures, this time it looked kind of like a bore with sharp foamy teethes and red eyes, and kind of like an armadillo with its panzer shield and prolonged snout, it had a giant bushy tail and claw-like feet's that looked like they could tear a body apart, and then it jumped straight for Nami with wide open mouth show-casing all of its teethes and it's claws open for attack.

Nami screamed as the creatures landed on her, and then its teethes.. Nami felt it as its teethes went straight into her shoulder, and she screamed in pain. "SOME-BODY!" Nami screamed. "SOME-BODY HELP ME!" she was convinced that she was going to die in that moment, and sure she would have.

If not for the lighting sword that came from above throwing the creature away.

Wide-eyed Nami looked up and saw a green-haired swordsman standing above her. "ZORO!" Nami exclaimed. "Oh thank goodness."

Zoro how-ever was quiet as he looked at the bore like creature with squinted eyes.

The Bore looked back at Zoro.. then it looked at Nami.. and then it turned around and ran screaming away.

Nami exhaled deeply. "Oh thank goodness." She sighed. "I thought I was going to die." Then her eyes widened. "USOPP!"

"He's here?" Zoro asked.

Nami didn't even answer as she got up and ran for the place she had left Usopp, right where the bore-creature had come from, biting together as she held her wounded shoulder, then her eyes widened. "Oh no.." she whispered.

Right behind her came Zoro running, and he stopped also by the sight that met him, his eyes slightly widening.

For in front of them, was there a very well known yellow satchel, a green Kabuto.. a pair of goggles.. but no Usopp.

And the place, was covered in a red thick substance. Nami held a hand towards her mouth. "Oh no." she cried. "Usopp?" she called, and then called even louder. "USOPP!"

Quietly Zoro laid a hand on Namis shoulder.

"Oh no." Nami cried. "What have I done?" she asked turning to Zoro with big wet eyes. "How could I leave him like that? Even if it was just for five minutes."

"Calm yourself." Zoro asked. "There is no body, so we don't know, he might only be wounded."

Nami swallowed. "He couldn't even walk when I left him." She told. "And he would never leave his Kabuto or Satchel behind." She whispered.

"All I am saying is that, we don't really know what happened." Zoro replied calmly. "Let us keep looking for him, okay?" he asked.

And Nami nodded. "all-right."

* * *

Usopp, was running. He was so confused, what happened? last thing he remembered was that he was laying under a tree, trying to collect some energy since he felt so terrible, as in really ill.

The next moment, he was above Nami, he had a weird taste in his mouth, a taste of Iron.. and then Zoro had attacked him!

Nami had gotten hurt, and Zoro had attacked him, what was going on!?

Usopp didn't even look where he was running, and thus became surprised as he felt head-first down a lake. Raising up and shaking his head for water, Usopp gained a glimpse down, and then he got the shock of his life as he screamed in surprise.

Then he looked down at himself.. no… no.. no-no-no-no!

He ran around in circles around himself to get a glimpse of what was behind him, he screamed, and he rolled around, but nothing would change that image.

His own reflection, of a big animal hybrid, a bore-armadillo like thing, but with sharp nasty teethes, red eyes, a black bushy tail.

The taste in his mouth, it was blood, Namis blood.

And Usopp screamed up in the air, though all that came out of his mouth was a roar. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME LIVIA!?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Nami?" Luffy blinked as the swordsman and the navigator were found by Luffys group, consistent of Luffy, Chopper and Robin. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

Nami sniffed, as tears ran down her eyes and she was clutching Usopp's Kabuto in her hands.

"And what are you doing with Usopp's Kabuto?" Luffy asked confused, pointing at the Kabuto, in Namis clutched hands. "Doesn't he need it to fight with?" he asked confused.

"Lu..Luffy." Nami hiccupped, and then broke down crying.

"Isn't that Usopp's satchel to?" Chopper asked wide-eyed, pointing at the satchel over Namis shoulders.

"Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed. "What's going on?" he asked. "TELL ME!"

Slowly Zoro stepped towards Luffy, and reached out a hand, blinking Luffy held up his own hands, to let Zoro drop an item down in them.

Wide-eyed Luffy looked at the item in his hands, then shakingly lifted up, a pair of goggles, but not just any kind of goggles, the metal wire goggles you put on top of you head, and could pull up and down, it had several lenses with several functions, such as an inbuilt loop, you could adjust by turning the lens around, a sun lens that you could put on top of the regular lens, to avoid being blinded by flares… "Usopp.." Luffy whispered as he clutched his hands around the lens then looked up, with a serious look on his face. "What happened?" he asked, in a surprisingly stern voice when it was Luffy. "Where is Usopp?" he asked.

Then Nami looked at Luffy, before she broke down crying. "I am so sorry." She cried. "It's all my fault! I thought we were safe, that no creatures was around. I thought he could at least yell if some-thing happened." she cried falling down on her legs as she cried.

"Nami." Zoro demanded in his deep stern voice. "Pull yourself together, and tell us what happened, from the start."

"Navigator-san." Robin whispered as she sat down on her knees in front of Nami, laying a hand on Namis shoulder. "Breath." She asked. "Take a deep breath."

And Nami did.

"Good." Robin nodded. "Now let go, and tell us, from the beginning, what happened?" she asked.

And Nami let go, before she looked up meeting Robins eyes. "We were running away from all those hybrid creatures." She told silently. "Then.. we ran into this woman, she had purple hair, she said her name was Livian.."

* * *

Usopp, was in a deep panick.

What should he do? What could he do? He had to find his crew, he knew that!

They would be able to help! Find a way to get him back to normal.

They were the straw-hat pirates after-all, doing the impossible what was they did, and Luffy would never ever give up on one of his Nakamas!

A light of hope shot through Usopp's chest as he ran on four legs through the forest, yes, that was it! He just had to find his crew and every-thing would be all-right!

"Yo! Guys!"

Usopp stopped straight up, and lifted his ears. That voice!

"Screw the guys, NAMI-SWAN! ROBIN-CHANNNN!"

A second voice sounded.

"Yohoho." A third voice chuckled. "You sure do have your priorities straight."

"Why am I even stuck on you two? When I could be with the beautiful girls."

Franky! Sanji! Brook! He was saved!

Roaring in sheer happiness Usopp stormed through the bushes and jumped right out, to where he could see the three men in front of him, which all stood back looking at him with wide open eyes.

Usopp grinned, and ran towards him. Every-thing was all-right now! His Nakamas were here!

And then.. a foot, rammed directly into Usopp's head, and send Usopp flying through the air. As Usopp landed on the ground again, he rolled around three times, before he weakly managed to look up, and saw Sanj standing there, with a raised smoking foot and dark eyes.

"Yeah." Sanji muttered. "Not a chance, pig." He stated.

Confused Usopp looked up, as Franky laid down his arm as a gun, and swooped one hand aside, to leave room for the beam hidden under the hand, aiming straight at Usopp.

Wide-eyed Usopp looked up, and then just managed to jump away as the beam hit right where Usopp had been before.

"Yohoho, this one is a slippery one isn't it?" Brook asked as he drew his sword out of his cane.

"I gotta admit, I'm surprised it's so agile." Franky told as he lowered his arm. "It's almost like it all-ready knew there would be a beam where it's standing."

"Lets test that why don't we?" Brook asked as he raised his sword. "How quick it really is."

Usopp's eyes widened, Brook was incredible fast, he could cut a person up so fast that you didn't even notice that you were cut before ten seconds after.

At ones Usopp's mind was working, he had to make sure that Brook didn't even come close enough to cut him!

How could he do that? And then Usopp realised, Brook was going to jump to reach him, but Brook wouldn't be able to change direction while he was in the jump!

So if Usopp just waited for the Skeleton to jump, and then jumped aside himself, he could avoid being cut!

Then Brook bowed his legs, and indeed he jumped, first after the skeleton had made his jump did Usopp do his, and successfully avoided the blade Brook had now swung downwards. "Huh?" then Brook turned his head. "You're right Franky, he is rather slippery."

This time no one responded, before Sanji came charging for Usopp in a kick, and for a third time Usopp jumped aside, only to land right in front of Franky, whom could easily put his hands together, and beat Usopp over the head so Usopp collapsed on the ground. "Not that slippery." Franky noted. "Gesh, how many of these things are there any-way?" he asked.

Bored Sanji walked towards Usopp, and then lightly put a foot on his back, to push him a bit forward and back. "Dunno, but they can't be to intelligent since they actually keep on attacking. Well, better finish this one off." He commented pulling back his leg.

Usopp's eyes widened, Sanjis kicks were insane, if they hit him as a none-moving target, he could become seriously hurt, and then how would he be able to defend himself against all the dangerous animals around?

Suddenly, there were no other options left, in his current state, Usopp couldn't dodge or jump backwards, there was only one option, as Sanji lifted his leg, and was at his most un-secure, standing only on one leg, Usopp made his surprise attacked jumping up, pushing a surprised Sanji down, so Sanji fell down on his back, then jumped on top of the blond cook, nailing Sanji to the ground.

It all happened so fast, and suddenly Usopp stood on top of Sanji, looking down on the blond cooks face.

Sanji looked wide-eyed up at Usopp, and for a minor moment their eyes met.

Then Usopp turned around, and ran, ran for the bushes where he could disappear into.

Stunned the three straw-hat crew members stood back and looked after the disappearing creature.

Before Franky jerked around and ran to Sanji, helping the cook up. "Sanji-bro, are you all-right?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sanji hissed grabbing his forehead with his hand as he hissed, sitting up. "Damn, beaten by a damn pig, how embarrassing is that?" he asked in a hiss.

"I thought it looked more like a giant armadillo." Franky stated, helping Sanji all the way up.

Brook was still looking after the place the creature had vanished to. "I think it looked a little like a wolf." He then finally stated.

"Who cares what it was!?" Sanji asked. "Just… " he muttered, then looked up.

Brook turned to him. "What is it?" he asked. "Sanji-san."

"It had me." Sanji told as he looked up. "It really had me, had it placed it claws a little bit different, gone for a bite. That could have turned ugly." He stated. "So.. why didn't it?" he asked.

Franky shrugged. "Lets just go find the others." He finally stated.

* * *

As the sun had set on the island, a heavy rain began to fall. The group with Nami and Luffy though, was still looking, soaked to the skin from the rain, and then Nami fell over, just barely grabbed by Chopper whom had changed into monster point.

"Nami." Chopper blinked. "Are you all-right?" he asked.

"I'm.. fine." Nami stated.

"You are exhausted." Chopper pointed out. "And wet, you should go back to the ship and get dried up, then rest."

"No." Nami objected shaking her head.

"Nami, you are going to get sick otherwise." Chopper told. "You need to get back."

"I am not going any-where before we found Usopp!" Nami stated. "What if he is out there?" she asked. "Alone, afraid, cold.." she swallowed. "He must be terrified being alone at a place like this."

"Me and Zoro will keep on searching." Luffy stated. "You go back with Chopper, you are no good when you are exhausted."

"But Luffy!" Nami objected.

"I guess those were Captains orders." Zoro pointed out. "Not like we get many of those, so you should follow them when you actually get them."

Then Nami sighed, it was true, it was so rare for Luffy to order any-thing at all.

"Come on Nami." Chopper asked putting a hand lightly on Namis shoulder. "Maybe Usopp is actually back at the ship." He encouraged.

"Yeah.." Nami whispered in a slight nod. "Maybe…"

But of cause he wasn't, Usopp was curling together under a tree, trying to keep himself dry from the heavy rain.

Despite the fur on him now, he felt incredible cold and he shivered, he squinted his eyes as he tried to keep back his own tears.

What was he supposed to do now? His own nakamas, his family.. they didn't know, he was he to explain to them?

Usopp had considered a lot of options, writing down a message explaining things, leave a clue behind.

But he had run into a problem, the same problem as he had thought about building a little roof from leaves to shield him from the rain.

Usopp was now lacking his most precious tool, a tool he had taken for granted for his entire life, but now that he no longer had them, he realised how precious they were.

His hands… he could do incredible things with his hands. Build contraptions, paint pictures, write messages, make knots, set up traps, force even Luffy to stand still for a moment in a well build trap.

But without him, what was he supposed to do? He couldn't even speak words.. it all seemed, so incredible hopeless.


	3. Chapter 3

"Luffy, Zoro and Robin are still out in this rain?" Franky asked. "What are they thinking!?"

Sadly Nami looked at the returning crew members.

"Nami-san?" Sanji asked. "Are you all-right?"

Also Chopper was silent, as he sat on a chair, looking down.

They were inside of the galley, Nami had been given a cup of tea by Chopper to warm herself with, her shoulder had been wrapped in bandages from where she had been bitten hard enough to draw blood.. And now the remaining three straw-hats had come.. those whom weren't out looking.

"Chopper-san?" Brook asked. "What happened."

Hopelessly they both looked up, then Nami sighed as she stood up, she reached over the table and grabbed the green Kabuto laying there, then she walked up to Sanji, and reached forward the Kabuto.

Stunned Sanji accepted the Kabuto, and looked at it. "Nami.." he hesitated. "Why am I holding Usopp's kabuto?" he asked. "Why isn't Usopp taking care of his own stuff."

And slowly, Chopper looked up. "Usopp isn't here." He told.

Sanji blinked.

"Is he sleeping?" Franky asked confused.

Nami shrugged. "I don't know, he isn't onboard this boat." She whispered silently.

"Then what the hell is the Kabuto doing here?" Sanji asked. "Did that idiot really forget it?" he asked.

"Sanji-san." Brook looked at the cook.

And Sanji swallowed, as he looked at Nami. "What's going on?" he finally asked.

Nami looked at the Kabuto in Sanjis hands, then pulled the yellow satchel up on the table.

And Sanji stumbled backwards. "Usopp never goes any-where without his Kabuto.." he whispered. "And certainly not his satchel.. where."

And as Namis tear-filled eyes looked up, and icing went down Sanjis spine, and the other two stood back.

Namis eyes, the way Chopper behaved, it told the entire story for them.

Sanjis hands clutched the green Kabuto as he held it tight. "How?" he asked. "Usopp is stronger than that, he wouldn't be taken down by those animals, not without a fight."

"It's all my fault." Nami then cried. "Blame me!"

Then slowly Sanji stepped forward, and embraced the crying navigator. "How could it possible be your fault?" he asked. "You would die yourself before you would watch another person die in front of you."

And then Nami let go, crying into Sanjis shoulder, as Franky and Brook, confused stood a bit closer together.

"He is not.. is he?" Franky asked.

Chopper shook his head. "We don't know." He finally admitted. "We can't find him."

"He'll be here in the morning." Brook then stated. "If any-one can find him, then it's Luffy! You know the Captain, he will find him."

And Chopper nodded. "Yeah." He stated. "In the morning."

Sanji how-ever, frowned as he held the green Kabuto in his hands.

Slowly Brooks empty eye sockets turned to him. "Sanji-san?" he asked.

"I thought it was weird.. I mean, how would it even get there?" Sanji swallowed.

"What?" Nami asked looking at him.

Then Sanji reached into his pocket, and out he took a blue and white striped wrist-band, that looked pretty messed up and torned.

Every-bodies eyes widened, there was no question about it, it was Usopp's wrist-band.

"Where did you find that?" Chopper asked with open mouth.

"Remember when we were attacked by that big pig thing?" Sanji asked Franky and Brook.

"You mean the armadillo?" Franky asked.

"With the wolf features." Brook added.

"That's where I found it, after it had run away." Sanji told. "On the ground, I've figured Usopp had just lost it and that was all."

"But he would never take it off!" Nami pointed out. "He even sleeps with the damn thing, and it's not like it could just slip off his wrist as easily as he could drop his Kabuto!" she pointed out. Then she blinked. "Wait, did you say a pig, armadillo with wolf features?" she asked.

And the three nodded.

"with a big black bushy tail, claws and a really long snout?" Nami asked.

Again the three nodded. "How did you know that?" Franky asked.

And then Nami pressed a hand against her mouth as new tears found their way to her eyes. "I'm going to be sick." She told. "It's the creature that attacked Usopp while I was gone." She whispered.

"You're sure?" Sanji asked.

"It must have been!" Nami stated. "It came from the spot where I had left Usopp and he was gone, it brought his wrist-band all the way over to you guys. Oh god.." she gulped.. she didn't even dare to think how such a big clumsy creature could get the wrist-band _off _Usopp's wrist..

"Dammit." Franky hissed as he clutched his fist. "Why didn't we kill that beast?" he asked.

And Sanji darkly bit his lip. "We'll get it the next time." He stated in a dark voice. "It wont stand a chance."

And as Luffy, Zoro and Robin returned in the morning, exhausted from a fruitless search, hearing what the rest of the crew had to tell.. they all agreed.

Luffy slammed his fist into the palm of his hand as he hissed. "Beast or man, you mess with one of the crew-members of the straw-hat pirates, you mess with all of us." He hissed.

He had placed Usopp's goggles on top of his straw-hat, almost as if it was a symbol for his new agenda.

And they all nodded.

Zoro looked particularly sadistic as he pushed out his sword, just a little bit, to have the blade shine clear. Franky cracked his knuckles.

"But Luffy." Robin then softly interrupted. "How would killing a mindless beast help you bring Usopp back?" she asked resting her eyes on him. "What is the point."

"One, Usopp is not dead! I am going to find him." Luffy stated surely. "Two, it'll make _me _feel a hell of a lot better." He snarled.

Nami looked at Luffy, whisking away a tear. "You.. you really think Usopp is okay?" she asked.

"oh come on Nami, I thought you knew all of us better." Luffy rolled his eyes. "Usopp is stronger than what people take him for, he is even stronger then he himself thinks, of cause he is all-right, he is not going to die before he is a brave warrior of the sea." He stated in a roll of his eyes.. as if that statement alone was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

Yet some-how, Luffys big confidence did make the rest of the straw-hat feel better. "Okay." Nami nodded. "Lets go hunt a beast, maybe Usopp isn't to far away from it."


	4. Chapter 4

Usopp woke, to the faint smell of morning and fresh grass, looking up, he was faced with a blue sky, blue as a robins egg, and not a single cloud in sight.

He could hear the birds singing, and the sound of waves washing against shore wasn't to far away either.

All around him morning dew was glistening from the leafs, grass and tress, drowsily he observed a spider-web right in front of him, that seemed to sparkle like a collection of diamonds, due to the dew and the way the light hit it.

It all felt so incredible peaceful, Usopp felt warm as he drowsily laid there.. vaguely he wondered why he wasn't cold, when it was clear his breath let out a puff of fog, which indicated it had to be quite cold.

Then Usopp remembered, and looking down on his claws.. it only confirmed it all, he was stuck in a beasts body.

Closing his eyes shut, Usopp laid his paws over his head.. no no no no.. What was he supposed to do? He was doomed! Doomed for-ever! To wander alone on this island, and then die in the hands of a huntsman or some-thing.

Or those other beasts would get to him and eat him alive, now he couldn't even defend himself, or he would starve to death! What was he supposed to eat!? He was starving all-ready now.

Then Usopp took a deep breath… Okay Usopp, what kind of a brave warrior would be put out by such a minor set-back?

… minor set-back? HE WAS A FUCKING BEAST HOW WAS THAT A MINOR SET-BACK!?

No no, easy, there had to be a rational, clever way, to figure this out!

…. There was nothing rational about this, but Usopp didn't see how he had other options than to try.

Taking in a deep breath, Usopp laid down, then exhaled, and tried to calm himself down, ones again he realised how beautiful his spot actually was.

This fresh air, blue sky.. huh, maybe things really wasn't so bad after-all?

So Livian had changed his form…. Livian. Damn it was obvious now! This was all her fault!

He just had to go and demand to be changed back!

… But how was he supposed to do that? She had an entire army of monsters protecting her, no way Usopp stood a chance against that.

The straw-hats could probably beat all of the monsters up no problem, and then demand Usopp should be turned back.

But how could Usopp make them understand the situation? It was very puzzling indeed… very.

But.. a small light of hope lighted up in Usopp's chest.. Not impossible! There was a stray of hope, it wasn't completely hopeless!

All he had to do, was to find a way to communicate with his crew… and not die in the process.

Usopp shook his head as if trying to clear it, yosh, he decided as he stood up on his four legs, no use wasting time! There was many ways to communicate without speaking! He just had to gain the attention of one of his crew-mates long enough for them to listen.

Which meant that he should probably avoid Luffy at all cost, but it was definitely doable!

Of cause, as Usopp should have known by now, when he finally found his little ray of hope in hopeless situations, they had to be crushed, that was why he liked to be a pessimist, he all-ready knew the entire world was out to get him.

So why had he even been surprised, when a giant beam hit his former sleeping spot, and send Usopp flying back-wards.

"ARGHHH!" Usopp yelled as he rolled over the ground and then looked up, at where Franky sat on his knee with Nami right beside him.

"Dammit." Franky hissed. "A miss-fire."

"That's fine." Nami stated as she pulled up her Clima-tact. "Just keep on driving it back-wards."

Wide-eyed Usopp looked up at them. Was they shooting at him specifically? WHY WERE THEY SHOOTING AT HIM!?

Franky nodded as he loaded his arm cannon again, and then shot.

Usopp jumped aside just as the cannon was fired and lost it by a hair as he started to run for the left.

No way in hell he was going to run back-wards and into Namis sat-up lighting trap!

"I TOLD YOU TO DRIVE HIM BACKWARDS!" Usopp could hear Nami yell from behind.

"And that's what I tried to do! Didn't I tell you, this thing is pretty damn slippery." Frankys voice sounded.

Usopp didn't take his time to stop up and give Franky the time to fire again, he ran with all of his might through the bushes.

What the hell was that all about? What on earth was his crew-mates thinking, it wasn't like them just to attack things without reason!

Or well.. Luffy would.. and Zoro.. and Sanji if the person happened to be male. But _not_ Nami and Franky!

"HEAVY POINT!" A shout sounded from the left, and Usopp just managed to roll aside before a big figure slammed down.

Wide-eyed Usopp looked at the humanoid reindeer whom stood in front of him. Not him to! This was NOT like you Chopper! Why would they do this? Was it a nightmare? Usopp really really hoped that it was.

"DIABLO JAMBLE!"

Ones again, Usopp barely managed to dodge the kick that came flying, and then the cook stood in front of him, right at his snout, looking down.. smirking… it was scary.

"So many parts in a pig perfect to cook." Sanji smiled sadistically. "Bacon from the back, chops from the neck, pork belly can be cooked nicely into a soup, the intestines can be used for sausages. The Captain will love this."

Was this for real? Did they intend to _eat_ him!? Then Usopp took in a deep breath, a deep deep breath… And then he screamed. "AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as he turned around and darted in through bushes.

"COME BACK HERE SO I CAN CUT YOU UP PROBABLY FOR DINNER!" Sanji shouted as he ran straight after Usopp.

"WAIT FOR ME SANJI!" Chopper yelled as he also came running, in his walk point this time around.

Shit.. there was no way Usopp could beat his crew-mates, not even in his normal state, let alone two of them as he was now!

He only had one chance to get out of them, he had to loose the two behind him.

But Sanjis speed and Choppers nose were forces to be reckoned with.

He had to think.. think.. Sanjis weakness, that was easy. Women.

He had a fairly good idea about how to get back to Nami, and he would be able to surprise her just long enough to make Sanji worried and stop up. Nami was a long distance fighter and relied on traps that took time to set-up, much like Usopp did normally. If he surprised attacked her first though, he would be pretty secure.

Trouble just was that Franky was with her.. still, the cyborg was big and clunky, his attacks were very strong but rather slow and not to precise.

If Usopp just managed to be quick, he would be able to pull it off!

That just left Chopper. Only thing Usopp could think off at the moment was to make sure to run away with the wind in his back so his scent wouldn't be to strong, then maybe find a flower bush or some-thing to run through that would really screw up Choppers sense of smell.

With that in mind, Usopp had all-ready started to run in his circle, so he could get behind Nami and Franky.

Sanji and Chopper was still in full pursuit. "With a pig that big, there should be plenty of bacon going around!" Sanji grinned.

"That if, if there is any-thing under the panzer." Chopper pointed out.

"Of cause there is, you just have to crack it open, like the shell on a crab! Or maybe pull it off, like on a oyster."

Why had Usopp never before noticed that Sanji was this freaking scary!?

Finally as Usopp broke through the brushes, he saw Nami and Franky, wide-eyed they both turned around, Franky raised his hand and Nami raised her clima-tact.

But Usopp didn't give any of them time to attack before he ran straight towards them, and pushed Nami backwards so she fell down on the ground and dropped her clima-tact. "Argh!" she hissed as she grabbed her wounded shoulder.

For an instant.. Usopp felt really really bad, but he knew he didn't have time to stop, so instead he bowed down and picked up the clima-tact with his mouth, and then kept running with the wind in the back.

"MY CLIMA-TACT!" Nami shouted.

"Nami-swan!"

Success, Sanjis voice was more distant, he had stopped as Usopp disappeared through the bushes again with the clima-tact in his mouth.

Well, that was one opponent eliminated, Nami wasn't able to do much without her weapon, that just left… every-body else, whom was sure to be extra mad now because Usopp had taken the clima-tact…. Joy…

Why the hell were they all out to kill him? What had he done? … aside from biting Nami and attacking Sanji. Swell, no wonder they thought he was an enemy.

But to go to such extremes as hunting him? It made very little sense, it was not like his nakamas to act like that.

As Usopp broke through the bushes ones again, he found himself at a rock formation, looking around, Usopp could hear the ocean to his right.. and suddenly got a longing just to see it, so with clima-tact in his mouth, Usopp slowly walked in that direction, he turned a corner, past a stone and then stopped.

There was a woman there.. a woman with long black hair, that played in the wind, she had her back to Usopp, slowly she turned her head and a pair of icy-blue eyes looked at Usopp… Robin.

Usopp swallowed as he stood completely still, looking at Robin.

Robin how-ever, blinked before she turned around and looked at Usopp.

For some time, they just stood there, in silence.. then Usopp realised, it didn't look like Robin intended to attack, she just stood there.

Could it be? Could Usopp be so lucky? Slowly he stepped forward and Robin looked down at him.

"What have you there?" Robin asked looking at Usopp's mouth.

Slowly Usopp bowed his head and let get of the clima-tact, then used his snout to push it towards Robin, slowly it rolled towards the woman, before it was stopped by her feet, and Robin bowed down to pick it up, looking wondering at it. "How in the world.." she whispered as she held the clima-tact in front of her eyes.

"ROBIN-SAN!" A voice suddenly sang from above. "LET ME PROTECT YOU! YOHOHOHO!"

Usopp looked up, and saw a Skeleton coming from high above, then he just managed to roll around, before the tip of a sword pointed downward.

Usopp really should have known, thus far all the straw-hats had been together two and two.

And now Brooks empty eye-sockets were looking right at Usopp..

Brook was extremely quick and precise, but he wasn't very strong physically.. if Usopp could just..

Then Brook jumped for him, and ones again Usopp rolled aside while the Skeleton was in the air.

Surprised by his target suddenly moving, Brook couldn't just stop in mid-air, and as a result, crashed into the rock that had been behind Usopp.

Wide-eyed Usopp looked at the skeleton whom was now very comically stuck to the rock, with both arms and legs spread out as he groaned. "Urgh…"

Then Usopp looked at Robin in front of him, whom looked back at Usopp with slightly widened eyes as she held Namis clima-tact in her hands.

Then Usopp swallowed as he slowly.. slowly backed away.. then he turned around, and ran away.

So, they straw-hats had divided into teams of two!

Thus far Usopp had run into Nami and Franky, Sanji and Chopper, and Robin and Brook. That only left…

Usopp stopped up as he stood.. oh dear god no.

And right on que.. a person stepped out from behind the rock.

A tall, green-haired swords-man, whom smirked as he had his sword over his shoulder. "Well, well, well." He grinned. "What have we here?" Zoro asked as he looked up.

Shit.. Zoro had Frankys strength, Brook's speed and Sanjis fierceness.. plus a keen fighting mind that didn't get distracted.

He had ones weakness though, if only, if only Usopp could get out of sight, he would be okay, Zoro would be lost as soon as he took two steps into the forest! It was Usopp's only hope!

"Oh so that's the thing that did it!"

Usopp's eyes widened, that voice.. coming from right behind him.

"Hurt Usopp."

Usopp's eyes widened, and he turned his head, to gain a glimpse of his Captain, whom was cracking his knuckles as he looked at Usopp.

"Luffy.." Usopp tried to say, but all that came out of his mouth were animal sounds.

"I'll teach you what happens to people that mess around with my crew." Luffy hissed as he stepped closer, and closer.

"Please." Usopp tried as a tear rolled down his eye. "Luffy don't! Don't do this! Just wait! You can't! stop.. STOP IT!"

But no one could understand what Usopp was saying, and Luffy raised his fist, ready for the beat-down.


	5. Chapter 5

There was nothing stopping Luffys gummi fist, raising down.

Usopp was terriefied, he couldn't even remember ever having being this terriefied, and he acted on instinct as he crumbled together to form a big ball, when the fist impacted.

´Clunk´ "AUUUWWWW! MY HAND!"

Usopp opened his eyes.. from where he could see, it was completely dark, he could feel his own feet's against his face, and his own tail ticking his head.. he had literately curled into a ball, the panzer that covered his bag and neck, now having neatly formed together to make a circular shield.

Okay.. at least that was some-thing.

Usopp could feel Luffys fist knocking on his panzer, then his voice spoke. "Woah! It's hard as steal."

"Good thing then, that steal can be cut open." Zoros voice sounded.

Usopp's eyes inside in the dark widened, then Usopp felt himself, being slightly rolled forward then backwards.

"Haha! Look Zoro! It's like a big cannon ball!" Luffys voice sounded, and next moment, Usopp felt himself being rolled all the way forward. He could guess it was Luffy out there having fun rolling forward this giant _'ball'_ he found.

Usopp inside couldn't help but groan, this was just typically his Captain.. well, at least this bought Usopp some time. Who knew, maybe Luffy would even be so pleased about his new toy that he would not kill Usopp.

And Usopp had to swallowed as he realised he had just referred to himself as Luffys new toy..

Still, better Luffys toy than Sanjis cooking ingredients… still, he hoped Luffy would stop rolling him around soon, otherwise he was going to barf...

Then he stopped, and Usopp felt a food on his panzer that had stopped the rolling.

"Luffy, would you quit goofing around for a moment." Zoros voice sounded, and kind of impatient as well.

"But Zoro!" Luffy complained. "It's an animal, that can roll into a _ball_!"

"It's just an overgrown armadillo!" Zoro stated. "Get a grip, and decide what to do with it Captain!" the swordsman demanded.

"You think you can eat armadillos?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know, why don't you try?" Zoro responded.

Next Usopp felt an impact on his panzer and Usopp howling in pain. "MY TOOTH! Argh! Stupid ball monster!"

And then Usopp felt an impact upon his panzer and then… nothing… what happened?

Usopp blinked, he couldn't see a thing, it as dark inside of his ball, there was no sounds out-side, slightly he decied to open his shield to have a look.. and got to face downwards where trees were passing him by incredible quick.

HE WAS FLYING THROUGH THE AIR! Luffy had kicked him away! He probably didn't mean to and hadn't realised how strong he was.

But that didn't change that Usopp was flying away.. and would soon fall.. there was only one thing he could do, curl into his panzer ball again as he begged.

Please-don't-let-me-die!-Please-don't-let-me-die!- Please-don't-let-me-die!

Then he crash landed through the tress and leafs, before he rolled, completely out of control, before he crashed directly into a tree, and opened up his shell, to lay up-side down, his head on the ground his legs in the air, with open mouth and incredible dizzy, Usopp wouldn't be surprised if his eyes had become spirals in this process.

Then he fell the last bit down, and now laid on all four pours, still feeling as dizzy as ever and slightly sick, he tried to take a step, but ended up falling side-ways, until he landed on the ground again.

Well, he was alive… fantastic. His Nakames tried to kill him, not so fantastic.

He could curl together as a ball, making his panzer protect him, just like a real armadillo, what else could he do?

Usopp looked down on his front paw, it was divided into three large claws, and they looked very strong.

Tryingly Usopp scratched them against a tree right beside him, and saw the bark fall down where he had scratched.

Sharp as a knife, that could come in handy later.

Tryingly Usopp tried to make the claw sink into the tree, then reached up and let the other paws claw sink into the tree, then the first one, then his back-legs, and before he knew it, he was climbing with incredible speed, and before he knew it, he was up on a branch, high above the ground.

Okay, so this body wasn't entirely useless!

Still though, Usopp sighed as he laid down on his branch.. he would do a lot for hands or just a voice.

And then of cause.. he hadn't counted on his new weight either, suddenly the branch he laid on just started to squeak, and then it broke, sending Usopp all the way down on the ground.

Urghh.. Usopp groaned from the ground, hadn't he been thrown enough around from one day.

Then he noticed.. there was some-thing right in front of him, Usopp's eyes shut open and he sat right up, to suddenly sit face to face with a.. Tiger-salamander?

Usopp screamed as he fell backwards and looked at the big hairy thing, with yellow and black stripes like a tiger, but tongue and scaly legs like a salamander.

The Tiger-salamander though, just turned it's head askew as it looked at Usopp.

Wide-eyed Usopp looked up at it, then as it moved a salamander claw towards him, Usopp scrambled back, making the tiger-salamander retrieve it's claw.

Then Usopp looked wide-eyed at the tiger-salamander, and it looked back at Usopp, then it turned around and walked away, it's very long scaly salamander tail waving after it.

Usopp blinked as he sat back.. what, what was that?

Then he straightened up as he heard foot-steps coming closer.. it was the tiger-salamander, coming back to him, except, it had some-thing in its mouth.

As it reached its previous spot, the tiger-salamander sat down, and let go of the item, so Usopp could see. It was an apple!

A big, delicious looking, apple.

Wide-eyed Usopp looked at it, then up at the salamander tiger, he didn't even dare to move.

Then the salamander tiger bowed down, and used it's nose to push the apple forward, so it rolled all the way over to Usopp.

Usopp felt his stomach grumble, as the apple laid right there in front of his feet's, then finally, he bowed down his head, carefully opened his mouth, and then he ate the apple, chewing slowly as he looked at the tiger-salamander that looked back at him, before he swallowed, not removing his eyes.

Finally the tiger-salamander nodded, and turned around again, to slowly walk away.

Usopp blinked, then it was like instincts took over as he stood up on his legs and followed the tiger-salamander.

The Tiger-salamander only glanced over its shoulder ones, and nodded, standing a little aside, as if inviting Usopp to come up beside it.

And hesitating a bit, Usopp did, so now.. he walked side-by side with the tiger salamander, letting it lead the way.

They walked in the forest, further and further, Usopp swallowed, he didn't have a clue where the tiger-salamander was taking him or why.

It seemed so intelligent as it would glance at him, and make indications it was safe, as if it was..

Usopp's eyes widened. Why hadn't he thought about this before!? He was a person whom had been turned into one of these animal-hybrids! Which meant that the rest of the animal-hybrids would have to be…

They rounded a tree, and suddenly Usopp was faced with a clearing in the forest, where branches had been laid together higher up to make a roof for rain, a fireplace was in the middle for heat, a bunch of fruits and fish were laying in holes that had been dug, there was a little pond with fresh water for drinking, several beds made out of leafs and grass, and all around the place, laid the animal hybrids, fifty of them at least!

Stunned Usopp looked at all of them, laying around taking care of each other, one was carefully attending to another ones burn wounds.

Usopp whinched slightly as he realised the hybrid with the burn wounds had been one of the victims of Namis Clima-tact and his firebird star the other day.

Then a couple of the animal hybrids looked up, and looked at Usopp.. embarrassed Usopp took a step back.

The animals didn't do any-thing though, just looked a little sadly at him, before they went back to their own business.

People… all of them, they were people! Wide-eyed Usopp looked at the tiger-salamander by his side, and it nodded slowly, then gestured Usopp to follow it to the pond where it drank some water, and so did Usopp, looking first at the tiger-salamander, then raised up and looked at all of the others.

How long had this been going on? There was so many of them.. how long had some of them been stuck?

Usopp shivered as he laid down his ears then looked at them. What was he supposed to do?

What could he do?

Well, at least he was some-what safe here, these hybrids around him wouldn't hurt him, they were all like him… they were. What was Usopp thinking?

He had to found his crew! He had to get the message across! All of these animals around him, they were all people! All victims of the same woman!

They probably all had friends and family they wanted to go back to as well! There had to be another way out of this!

"Oh, so you found us at last."

Usopp's eyes widened, and then he turned his head to see a purple haired woman walk towards him, Usopp how-ever stood up on his paws as he snarled at the woman, showing of his now quite sharp teethes.

Slightly he was wondering why the other animals didn't do any-thing, this was the person responsible for this, he how-ever growled.

"Ah,ah,ah." Livian mocked as she held up a finger. "No snarling at me."

Suddenly it was like, a cloud entered Usopp's mind.. why had he snarled at her? He shouldn't snarl at her.

"Now come here." Livian asked in a smile.

And Usopp did, even with a wagging tail, as he looked at her. Her voice was so soft, her eyes so kind, her scent so nice, and Usopp just knew in his heart, all that mattered was what she said! He would do any-thing she told him to do! Any-thing at all! She was after-all, his mistress.

"Oh my god look at you! You're beautiful!" Livian cheered as she sat down on her knees and ran her fingers through the fur on Usopp's head and under his shell. "A black-wolf-armadillo! Open up, let me see your teethes." She asked in a cheer.

And Usopp did, happy to be so pleasing his mistress.

"That's a strong set of teethes you got there!" Livian cheered, as Usopp closed his mouth again. "And these ears, they are so cute!" she stated scratching Usopp behind the ear, making Usopp almost purr in pleasure. "Look at these front-claws!" Livian cheered holding up in Usopp's front paw. "Sharp as a wolfs but large and strong like an armadillos, you should be able to dig really well and fast with these! Careful when swimming though." She grinned padding Usopp on the panzer. "That thing looks heavy. But then again, as far as I remember armadillos are excellent swimmers, I have to look that up. Gotta say, I am surprised you became this beautiful." She sighed holding a hand on each side of Usopp's face. "The former you were so ugly and weird looking, but just look at you! You're magnificent! Good thing you came to my island so I could fix you up! This is so much better! Now what should I call you?" she asked.

Usopp looked at Livian, now frowning slightly.. That was a weird question. He had a name, it was Usopp.. or well.. if mistress said he was called some-thing else, then she would have to be right, she was mistress after-all.

"Let me see." Livian pondered looking him over. "You got a panzer tough as steal, you got magnificent claws, and strong teethes." She frowned. "Your fur is so pretty! It's so thick and soft, and black like coal.. both Armadillos and Wolfs are nocturnal aren't they?" Livian asked. "You would disappear right into the dark with that fur colour, you're a true night-creature.. I GOT IT!" she exclaimed. "Your name is Sirius!" she stated. "Like the star! The star they believed to be a dog, that only appeared at night, but couldn't be seen because its fur was as night as the night-sky. It's perfect!"

Sirius? Well, it wasn't a bad name, in fact it was quite good! He liked it! Sirius, like the shining star in the dark night sky, where he could rule as a creature of the night, just like Livian said!

"That's right." Livian whispered. "Soon, you will forget your former self entirely, and every-thing will be good." She told. "Yes, I think you have potential, to become one of my generals." She noted. "With that black fur, going so well with those beautiful red eyes, it'll be a shame not to have you marching in the front, like a big tank no one can shoot down or cut. Wonderful!"

And Usopp nodded.

"You'll forget every-thing… where you came from, what you used to be, it wont matter you'll see. Your friends, your prior dreams, they will not bother you again!"

That though, made Usopp's widen as he fell backwards.. wha-what? But.. he was supposed to become a brave warrior of the sea! And his friends, they meant every-thing to him! He would die for his friends if he had to, that was some-thing Usopp was sure of!

"No!" Livian stated. "Bad Sirius! Lay down!"

At ones Usopp fell bad, and was just about to lay down on his paws.. as suddenly, a voice inside of his head whispered _'no' _

And Usopp's eyes widened as he stood up, he looked at Livian, he suddenly knew, he could not let her speak another word! Then he would be forced to do her bidding! She could mind control all of them.

Livian, was just about to open his mouth, and Usopp knew, he only had one chance, as he jumped at her and pushed her aside.

Shocked all the other animals stood up and looked at Usopp. Usopp swallowed as he circled around..

How much did they remember of their former life? Did they even realise that they were actually humen? Would they attack him for attacking their master?

No way that Usopp was going to find out, he turned around, and he stormed off, to the yelling sound of a name that wasn't his.

"SIRIUS!" Livians voice yelled. "SIRIUS COME BACK!"

And Usopp was so thankful, thankful that she didn't know his real name, for he was sure, that if Livian had called his real name, he would have been forced to turn around, but since Sirius was not him, he didn't have to do a thing!

He had to find a way to find himself again, so he wouldn't get lost into the beast, had to!

But what could he do? Surround himself with things Usopp would surround himself with.. his Kabuto, inventions, pencils.. DAMMIT HE HAD NO HANDS!

His own work-shop! The sunny! HIS NAKAMAS! _YES!_

His Nakamas, if he could just find his Nakamas! They had to help him, they had to! They had to!

Just in that moment, a person stepped out. A tall, blond man, with a smoke in his mouth, an evil look in his eyes, and a raised leg ready for kicks. "Oh there you are." Sanji smirked. "Just in time for dinner!"

… crud.. Usopp.. really, really hated irony!


	6. Chapter 6

This time though, as Sanji got ready to kick, Usopp had his defence ready, and rolled into a ball, so the kick harmlessly glided of.

Sanji blinked. "What?"

Just as Usopp uncurled himself, and jumped at Sanji, pushing the blond cook down on the ground for a second time, holding the cook down by holding his paws over the cooks shoulders. "Sanji listen to me!" Usopp tried. "Just try! Listen to my voice! This is really really important!"

But Sanji of cause couldn't understand a thing, as his foot found a spot under Usopp's belly, a soft spot, and kicked Usopp away as well as emptying his lungs for air. Though before Usopp landed on the ground, he curled together ones again in the air, which gave him the room to breath inside of his panzer ball.

"Yo Chopper." Sanjis voice grinned. "Up for playing some ball?"

"Kick him over here, every-one has a weak-spot, even a panzered armadillo, I will find it and pressure it!" Choppers voice sounded.

"Yosh!" Sanji yelled, and the next moment, Usopp was kicked up in the air, to where he knew Chopper stood ready to receive him, and press what-ever weak-spot he had.

What could he do? To stay rolled up wasn't an option, so Usopp opened up to where he saw a surprised Chopper coming closer and closer, before he fell directly into Chopper, and curled up again.. only now realise. He wasn't alone, he had the little reindeer doctor hugged into position with him inside of the ball.

"CHOPPER!" Sanji yelled from the out-side. "Are you all-right!"

"SANJI!" Chopper yelled from Usopp's front legs around him. "I'M IN HERE!"

"You stupid pig!" Sanji hissed as he started to kick from the out-side. "LET GO!"

Also Chopper inside started to struggle. "Let go of me!"

"Argh!" Usopp exclaimed as he almost lost the reindeer, and then grabbed him again. "Chopper easy! I wont hurt you!" he tried.

"You hurt one of my friends!" Chopper cried. "How can I know you wont hurt others!?"

"You just have to trust me okay! Things are a bit more complicated than that!" Usopp tried.

"Oh yeah, how?" Chopper asked.

Then suddenly Usopp halted.. what the? Had he.. had he just had a conversation going with Chopper?

But.. how?

"Chopper?" Stunned Usopp looked at the place where he could feel Choppers furry little body against his own. "Do you understand me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm an animal myself, I understand all animals." Chopper responded.

Usopp's mouth dropped open, and for some time, both of them were quiet, in stunned silence.

Then Usopp cleared his throat, this was to good to be true! He could explain every-thing to Chopper and it would be all-right! He..

"OI CHOPPER!" Sanjis yell sounded from out-side. "Hurry up and get out of there! It brought friends!"

Usopp's eyes widened, the other beasts! They were coming for him!

"SANJI!" Chopper yelled. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" he screamed.

"Wa-wa-wait!" Usopp tried. "Easy!"

But Chopper was struggling, and Usopp was struggling to keep the little reindeer close to his body, soon his shell became to rock back and ford due to the inner struggle, and soon.. it started to roll, and quickly it gained speed, as Usopp and Chopper rolled quicker and quicker down hill, both yelling.

"WUAARRRGHHHHHH!"

As they rolled quicker and quicker and quicker!

"STOP IT I AM GETTING DIZZY!" Chopper yelled.

"HOW!?" Usopp asked. "It's not like there are any breaks in here!"

And then, for the second time that day, Usopp crashed into a tree, and opened right up to let the little reindeer drop out. "Urgh.." Usopp groaned as he laid on the ground.

And Chopper tripped around, almost falling over, clearly very dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Usopp asked looking up.

"Yeah, I'm.." Chopper tried as he held both his arms out to gain balance. "HEY DON'T PRETEND TO BE CONCERNED ABOUT ME YOU BIG BORE!"

"I AM NOT A BORE I AM A HYBRID WOLF AND ARMADILLO!" Usopp shouted back, morbidly amused by the irony that usually Chopper got angry because people thought he was a racoon dog. Then suddenly Usopp realised.. why had he said Wolf-Armadillo? Why hadn't he just flat out told he was human? Then he looked up and saw. "CHOPPER LOOK OUT!" he screamed as he pushed Chopper aside, just in time for when a kangaroo with snake fangs and a rattling snake tail came jumping down, and now landed on top of Usopp instead, whom pushed it away.

"ARGH!" Chopper yelled surprised as he stood up.

And Usopp swallowed as he stood in front of Chopper, in a very protective way. "Chopper.." Usopp whispered. "Stay behind me, they wont really hurt me." He whispered. "When you get the chance.. run, and if you see a woman with purple hair, what-ever you do, don't let her touch your forehead." He whispered.

Chopper blinked. "Huh?" he asked.

"In fact, make damn sure she doesn't touch any-ones forehead! If you can avoid it, make sure she doesn't touch any-one any-where!" Usopp hissed.

And then the attack came, the tiger-salamander from before, and Usopp roared as he pushed it aside, to be attacked by a lion-cow, and a rabbit-hyena, all of which, he roared at and pushed his claws against. "CHOPPER!" he yelled. "CHOPPER RUN!" he asked as he kicked the lion-caw away, and capture a Bear-cat by the neck with his teethes, just managing to threw it away.

But then another animal came and bit Usopp in the leg. "ARGHH!" Usopp roared and then threw the animal aside, then he looked at Chopper, whom still hadn't gone. "CHOPPER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he asked. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Chopper how-ever, looked darkly at Usopp, then he picked up a yellow ball from his pocket, and crushed it in his teethes. "RUMBLE! ARM POINT!"

And the next moment, the creature on top of Usopp was beaten away by Chopper. "You idiot!" Chopper hissed.

"What? what did I do!?" Usopp asked.

"You said they wouldn't really hurt you, but clearly they are!" Chopper exclaimed, just as a hybrid came up behind him, and Usopp jumped that one so it wouldn't attack Chopper.

"Okay what I mean is, they wont kill me." Usopp hissed. "I think.. I.. DAMMIT JUST RUN!" he exclaimed, just as a heavy walrus-bear landed on top of him, Usopp though just managed to roll together and get aside, they that made a horse with sharp teethes stamp on him, the hits came from left and right, there was bites, kicks, roars..

Out of the corner of his eye, Usopp could see that Chopper was out of his depth to.. and then his three minutes were all-ready gone and he transformed back into his brain point.

Usopp couldn't think, he was in to much pain, instead there was just one thing he could think off to do, jump for Chopper, grab the little reindeer, and roll into his panzer ball, so all of the animals could attack him from the out-side, hopefully none of them would crack his panzer.. hopefully.

Usopp though, could feel how much pain he was in.. he tasted iron in his mouth, this time how-ever, he was quite certain, that it was his own blood he was tasting, he felt his grip in Chopper lessen.

"No! Stay awake!" Chopper yelled.

Then Usopp shook his head and tried to focus, but it helped little as soon, he was slipping again. "Cho-chopper." Usopp groaned. "I'm.. I'm sorry." He whispered.

And then his last bit of energy ran out, causing Usopp to open his shield, making both him and Chopper vulnerable to the animals around them.

Wide-eyed Chopper looked around, then stood up with raised hoofs, ready to fight.

"JIABLO JAMBLE!" A fiery kick came, and kicked the lion-cow away.

"THUNDER-TEMPO!" a cloud of thunder rained down over the Animals making them scream.

"COUP-DE-BURST!" a beam was shot, blasting the animals aside.

And at last, a black-haired young boy, with a straw-hat on his head stepped in with a serious look on his face, before he yelled. "GOMMU GOMMU FIST!" and stretched out his fist, to slap the remaining animals away.

"AHA LUFFY!" Chopper cheered.

Usopp though, as he laid on the ground, he couldn't move, couldn't groan, couldn't even speak.

Slowly Luffy came into his field of vision, then the straw-hat Captain went down on squat, to look Usopp seriously in the eye.

Usopp was breathing heavily in and out as he looked at his Captains face… Luffy looked very serious right now, very very serious.

And that, was the last thing Usopp remembered seeing, before every-thing grew dark, the last thing he remembered feeling, was a warm tear falling down his face, and a pair of hands, touching his side.


	7. Chapter 7

Gently, Chopper let the piece of wet cloth, rub up and down his patient, trying to wash off the blood on the big armadillo-wolf on his infirmary bed.

"How's it doing?" Nami asked nervously as she clutched her clima-tact in her hands. "It's still under isn't it?"

Chopper sighed. "It's a he." Informed firstly and then looked down. "It's hard to tell how he's doing, I really can't get under that panzer, so I can't check his back at all, and his fur is really thick, so that makes the front problematic."

"Hmm." Luffy frowned as he sat backwards on a chair, leaning his arms on the chair-back. "You can't tell any-thing?" he asked.

"I am pretty sure he has a slight concussion." Chopper told as he used his hoof to open the eye of the wolf-armadillo, which show-cased a wide-pupil on the red iris, that only retracted very slowly. "And I am counting on the panzer actually did protect his back and inner organs, he has lost a lot of blood though, he was bitten several places, and he took some punches to the stomach and throat, that'll require plenty of rest."

"That's fine." Luffy nodded. "We'll take care of him, he saved you and we hunted him down without even knowing what he wanted, maybe he can even tell us about Usopp."

Nami nodded, though she looked pretty nervous in the present of the beast, her hand raised to her dressed shoulder as she swallowed. Then she looked at the big beast again on the bed, it didn't look that big any-more laying there, even when the tail fell down of the bed, and the paws barely was inside of the bed, it looked pretty pathetic as it breathed it's big shallow breaths, Nami glanced at its face, and then she screamed in shock. "ARGH!"

"What, what?" Chopper asked confused.

"Its eye!" Nami exclaimed pointing at the beast with a shaking finger. "It's looking at me!"

"huh?" Chopper blinked then turned to the beast, where true enough, the one visible eye was blinking and looked at Nami, then it turned to Chopper, and blinked. "Oh, you're awake!" he grinned.

The beast grunted as he tried to move, which made it grunt even more.

"No no! it's fine! You're safe now!" Chopper assured holding the wolf-armadillo down. "I promise, we wont hurt you! I'm sorry about how we behaved before, we were being very stupid."

At that the creature relaxed and fell back on its side looking wide-eyed at Chopper, then at Luffy whom had stood up.

"That's right." Luffy nodded as he reached forward a hand, and then scratched the wolf-armadillo on the head. "We're sorry, all of us, I hope you can forgive us some time."

The creature looked wide-eyed at Luffy as Luffy retrieved his hand.

"So" Chopper whispered as he laid a hoof on the Wolf-armadillos front leg. "Do you have a name?" he asked quietly.

The Creature blinked, then looked at Chopper, letting out a slight growl.

Luffy blinked. "What is he saying?" he asked.

Chopper hesitated. "He said.. he think that he does but.. for some reason he can't remember it."

"Huh?" Luffy blinked. "He doesn't remember his name?"

"Well, he does have a concussion, isn't that right Chopper?" Nami asked.

And Chopper nodded. "That can be a explanation." He acknowledged. "Wait." He frowned as he listened to the creature, and then translated. "Mistress calls me Sirius, but that is not my name." he told.

Then the creature grabbed it's own heads with its paws, as it let out a bunch of pathetic sounds.

"That is not my name, why can't I remember my name, it feels so important! Why can't I remember." Chopper translated before he jumped forward. "Stop it!" he begged holding the paws of the creature down. "Don't hurt yourself! We just call you Sirius for now okay?" he asked. "Then you can tell us your real name when you remember in time." He stated. "Sirius relax!"

What was this? Sirius? Was that his name? No, no.. that felt wrong!

But Chopper said, and he could trust Chopper, some-thing in his guts told him that, like the other two.

Even if the orange-haired girl looked pretty frightened and ready to attack him, even if the Captain was just there to make sure Chopper wouldn't get hurt.

Sirius blinked.. he knew that the black-haired boy in front of him was the Captain.. but he didn't know how he knew it. It was all a bit confusing.

At last he decided to relax and looked at the reindeer doctor in front of him.

"That's right." Chopper nodded in a smile. "You're going to be just fine, don't get disturbed if you suddenly feel dizzy and squishy, you have a concussion." He told. "You all-ready know I am chopper, this here is Luffy and this is Nami." Chopper presented them. "We have other people here, but they are out-side.. I know they hurt you before, but they wont now!" he told. "I promise."

Usopp nodded as he swallowed. "So.. you wont cook me into dinner?" he asked.

Amused Chopper shook his head. "No, definitely not."

"Well that's good." Usopp sighed. "I'm not really a pig, you would be disappointed if you tried to get bacon from my back."

And Chopper chuckled amused. "Listen, I know you are tired and probably scared, but Luffy would like to ask you some questions." He told.

And Usopp nodded. "Okay."

At that Chopper turned ot Luffy. "He says it's okay for you to ask." He told.

And Luffy nodded as he sat down on his knee, in front of Usopp, first though, he reached forward a hand and scratched Sirius behind the ear. "First of all, you saved my Nakama, thank you." He told. "Even after we hurt you, I owe you, if you need any-thing, ask." He asked. Then Luffy sighed as he removed his hand. "I know this is difficult but.. You attacked Nami at some point, remember?" he asked gesturing at Nami and her wounded shoulder.

Sirius's eyes widened by the sight, he did remember! And before that? He.. he.. THAT FELT IMPORTANT! But suddenly as he tried to retreat that memory, it hurt, a lot!

"Hey easy!" Luffy exclaimed laying his hands on Sirius's side. "I didn't mean to distress you, it's okay! You're forgiven!" he told.

And Sirius took a deep breath, then fell down.

"Okay." Luffy nodded. "Before that, you came from a place, where one of our crew-mates were supposed to be. A young guy, with dark skin, black curly, hair and a long nose." He told. "Do you remember seeing him?" he asked.

Wide-eyed Sirius looked at Luffy.. yes.. yes that did sound familiar, very familiar indeed, but.. Siris frowned, it was like he was so close, so close to knowing, but there was some-thing blogging that memory part for him.

"This, belongs to him." Luffy told holding up a white and blue stripped wrist-band. "Some-how you managed to transport it all the way to where Sanji, Franky and Brook was." He told. "How did you get it? Did you just pick it up from the ground or is there another explanation?" he asked.

Sirius grunted as he curled together, almost curling into his ball.. that wrist-band, he felt like it was his, that Luffy had no right to question where he got it from!

But that didn't add up, then he looked up and realised, there were goggles on top of Luffys straw-hat but… they didn't belong there.

Luffy blinked. "What?" he asked. "Oh these!" he realised reaching up to lightly touch the goggles. "This also belongs to Usopp, our missing crew-mate, I am just safe-keeping them right now." He told. "Until we find him, any little clue would be a big help Sirius! If you know any-thing!"

"Sirius is not my name!" Sirius exclaimed. "It's some-thing else, it's! ARGH!"

"What's he saying?" Luffy asked in a blink.

"He is back at the name again." Chopper told. "Saying Sirius is not his name.."

The Sirius couldn't help it, he wanted that wrist-band in Luffys hand, no particular reason, he just wanted it! And longingly he looked at it.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked then looked at the wrist-band in his hand. "Oh no, you are not getting this!" he told. "It doesn't even belong to me, it belongs to Usopp!"

"Please!" Sirius begged.

"He says please." Chopper informed, then looked at Luffy. "Why not just let him see it, we did beat him up pretty bad you know. I'm sure Usopp will understand."

Then Luffy sighed. "All-right." He finally mumbled. "Here." He told putting the wrist-band on top of Sirius's paw. "Just.. be careful with it all-right?" he asked. "It's pretty important to Usopp."

Nami nodded. "He told me, it supports his wrist when he is shooting." She informed. "And well.. his dad gave it to him." She told.

"Oh he did?" Luffy asked looking at Nami. "He never told me that."

"That's because when he is with you, you two are busy fooling around. You are not the greatest conversationalist Luffy!" Nami pointed out in a annoyed frown.

"Well sitting around talking is boring!" Luffy proclaimed.

"Usopp don't think so, he likes to sit down with a cup of tea talking normally until you come and drag him away." Nami stated in a pout crossing her arms and looked away.

"He can do both." Chopper then pointed out quietly. "It's like he just knows, when it's time to play and when it's time to just sit down and have a quiet time.. I.. I.." the little reindeer sniffed as he wiped his eyes. "I MISS HIM!" he exclaimed.

And the two other crew-mates wiped away their own tears as well. "ME TO!" they both exclaimed.

Stunned Sirius looked at them.. that Usopp guy, he sure sounded like a great person! He just.. he just wished he was able to help them some-how. "I hope you'll find him." He then quietly told the three.

And Chopper sniffed looking at Sirius. "Thank you." He whispered. "he says he'll hope we'll find him." He then elaborated to the others.

Luffy though exhaled disappointed. "So you really don't know what happened?" he asked. "Havn't you even see him?" he asked. "His nose is like this!" he told pulling out his rubber nose so suddenly it stuck in place.

Sirius frowned as he looked at Luffy.. there was some-thing.. some-thing.

"Hey come to think of it." Luffy blinked as his nose slammed back into normal seize. "You have a long nose to! Look!" he laughed poking at Sirius's snout. "Usopp would be proud!"

"That's a ordinary armadillos nose." Chopper pointed out. "That's just how they look."

"We got to show that to Usopp when he turns up!" Luffy grinned. "Neh Sirius, will you stay around to say hallo to Usopp when we find him?" he asked.

Sirius looked at Luffy.. Usopp, that name.. it sounded.. really really important! And.. really really familiar.

It made Sirius entire body itch to just hear it, then he nodded.

"GREAT!" Luffy grinned as he dug forward and wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck. "Welcome to the Sunny Sirius! You can feel right at home just.. you know.. as long as you don't wreck any-thing or attack any-body. If you do that, I'm afraid we have to tie you down.. and I don't want to, so just behave okay?" he asked.

And Sirius nodded again, showing his understanding.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a rather.. odd experience for the straw-hats to now have this animal walking around on the Sunny.

They had all agreed, when Luffy had picked up the unconscious Armadillo-wolf from the ground, and personally carried the animal all the way to the ship, that they would do what they could to help it get better.

They had all seen it, all seen how it had tried to protect Chopper from all the other wild animals, in spite of Chopper having attacked it priory.

Chopper as well had explained that Sirius had tried to protect him.. ones again, in spite of all of them having hurt Sirius earlier.

And now as he had started to walk a bit around.. he seemed like the biggest most innocent thing imaginable!

At first the straw-hats had naturally been hesitant, and on guard over the creature, but soon as the wolf-armadillo obviously didn't even move to hurt any of them, they relaxed.

Even started to move a little closer to the creature, amused by him.

At one of the evenings, Sirius would rest his head on the railing, looking at the disappearing light of Robin and Brook that had gone out form the boat.

"They are looking for our-crew-mate."

Sirius blinked then turned his head, it was Chopper who spoke to him.

"You remember right, our nakama Usopp?" he asked. "We are searching the island inch for inch, and there are always at least two out looking for him while the rest stays here and rest." He told.

Sirius looked stunned at Chopper.

"We wont leave without him." Chopper told in a grin.

"He must be a great person." Sirius commented. "For you to, go to such lengths."

"He is our Nakama." Chopper told. "That's all we need to know!"

"Chopper.." Sirius hesitated. "Can.. can I ask you some-thing?" he asked.

"What is it?" Chopper asked looking at Sirius.

"You are actually a reindeer right?" Sirius asked and Chopper nodded. "But you can speak with the humans, and do things like humans can! How?" he asked.

Chopper blinked. "Oh well, I erh.. ate a devil fruit ones that gave me the abilities of a human." He told.

"Is it temporary or will you always be like that?" Sirius asked.

Chopper blinked. "Ones you eat a devil fruit, the power is for life." He told. "Why? You want human abilities to?" he asked.

"No I.. I'd make a ridicules human being." Sirius swallowed. "But I.. I think that maybe.. maybe I used to.. stand up." He whispered silently. "And erh.. I did some-thing with." He looked at his front paws that rested on the grass of the deck. "But I can't remember!" he hissed. "It seemed so close when I first woke up here! But every-day it's like that is moving further and further away!" he hissed. "It's like.. When you had a dream, and you know you had it but.. you just can't remember, there is a wall in the way."

"Well.. " Chopper hesitated. "Maybe we'll figure it out when we find out your real name." he pointed out.

Sirius blinked. "My real name?" he asked.

"Yeah, you said Sirius isn't your real name" Chopper pointed out.

"When did I say that?" Sirius asked. "Of cause it's my real name! Sirius like the star!" he exclaimed. "It's because I am nocturnal and have this black fur, fitting isn't it?" he asked. "Mistress gave it to me." Then he sighed leaning his head on the railing. "I wonder why she hasn't called for me.. maybe she doesn't even know where I am.. maybe I should go look for her myself, she is probably worried."

"Well if you want." Chopper told. "We are not keeping you here."

Sirius groaned. "I.. I want to go to her!" he told. "But.. on the same time, I don't want to.. I shouldn't.. but why shouldn't I? ARGHH!" he hissed bowing down.

"Are you all-right?" Chopper asked frightened placing a hoof on Sirius's head.

"It's like.. When-ever I come close to that wall in my head.. it shuts down! Gosh it hurts!" Sirius complained.

"If you want, I have painkillers." Chopper told a little concerned.

"No." Sirius grunted. "It.. it feels important! I shouldn't I.." then he fell down on his front legs, breathing deeply in and out. "Dammit." He hissed. "Why can't I remember?" he asked.

Worried Chopper looked at him, then padded him. "It's all-right." He told. "You'll get there in the end, I'm sure of it." He told.

"Yo, shit-heads!" Sanjis voice then sounded across the sunny. "Dinner is ready!"

And at ones Luffys yell sounded. "WOHOOO!" as the captain came running from the front of the ship where he had been napping on the figure head, though as he caught glimpse of Chopper and Sirius he took a detour and tackled the two, so all three of them tumbled around on the deck and Luffy laughed. "Ahaha! There you are! Don't be so quiet!" he demanded then started to scratch Sirius on the tummy using both hands. "Shishishi! Your back is hard but your tummy is soft!" he pointed out.

Then Sirius returned the attack, and the two tumbled around on the grassy deck as Luffy laughed and Sirius let out sounds of amusement.

"CAREFUL!" Chopper yelled as he ran after them. "SIRIUS RECENTLY HAD A CONCUSSION!"

Then Sirius and Luffy looked calculating at the reindeer, before they all grinned and launched for him in a attack making Chopper scream, then laugh hysterically as Sirius had him pinned to the deck and Luffy was tickling the reindeer all over his little furry body. "Don't worry chopper, just because you aren't the only animal on the ship, doesn't mean I would forget you!" he grinned. "I can tickle both of you!" he laughed.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Chopper screamed as he rolled around, tears streaming down his face. "Let go! Let go! I give in!" he laughed.

"Don't think you will be released so easily." Luffy grinned.

"But.. Sanji has all-ready served dinner." Chopper pointed out.

That made Luffy stop at ones, look up, and then without another word he just zoomed for the galley, leaving a track of air behind.

Amused Sirius shook his head. "Some-thing just never changes." He pointed out.

"Luffy will be Luffy." Chopper nodded. "huh?" he looked wondering at Sirius.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Well, it's just.. the way you said it, it." Chopper shook his head. "Never mind."

"You want a ride to the Galley?" Sirius asked, and Chopper nodded in a smile.

Soon after-wards, Sirius came walking into the galley with Chopper riding on his panzer, smiling amused.

"How's the food, Nami-swan?" Sanji was asking the orange haired lady whom sat by the table eating. As Robin was out looking for Usopp, she was the only lady present.

"Delicious." Nami cheered, making Sanji beam.

Chopper jumped up on a cheer, beaming as he took food for himself.

Leaving Sirius.. on the floor, looking up at them. He didn't have legs nor hands, so he couldn't join them.

"And here you go." Sanji told as he stood in front of Sirius, then bowed down with a plate of food. "Eat up." He asked, letting a hand pad Sirius on the neck.

Sirius looked at the plate of food in front of him on the floor and his heart felt heavy.. he wished he could be at the table by the others, some-thing inside of him.. Hated the fact he was reduced to eat from the floor, he didn't want the others to look. If they did look, he wouldn't eat, only when he was sure they were busy in conversation, would he bow down to eat the meal.

Then he glanced up, and looked at the corner of the room, where it stood.. the tall, green, Kabuto.

It belonged to that Usopp person, that's what they all said, but some-how.. Sirius felt drawn to it, whenever he looked at it, he had a difficult time getting his eyes away from it.

He wanted to touch it! To hold it! But.. he didn't even have hands, so what sense did that make? He would never be able to hold it.. and some-how, that thought felt crushing.. it made Sirius want to cry.

So he tore his eyes away from the green Kabuto and looked at his food, which was delicious.

It was nice of Sanji to give him the same food as the rest, even if he was an animal.. he knew that Sanji felt bad about kicking him so much around, but still.

Then he retrieved from the food, he didn't feel hungry, and curled into his ball. For some time he just laid like that, until he felt a hand or rather, hoof, on his shell.

"Sirius?" Choppers voice sounded. "Are you okay? Don't you like the food?"

Slowly Sirius retracted then he shook his head. "No, the food is great." He told. "I just.. I'm not hungry." He told, squinting his eyes close.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked with his mouth full of food

"He says he's not hungry." Chopper responded then turned around.

Then Sanji hissed. "You have to eat." He stated.

"Erh Sanji, I don't think it's the food or any-thing." Chopper pointed out, looking at Sirius whom laid sadly on his paws. "I think, maybe.. just let him be." He asked. "Sirius, if you need any-thing, you know we are right here, right?" he asked.

"Right." Sirius mumbled, thought didn't even move his eyes to respond.

"And he just seemed so happy before we got in here." Luffy commented, the sadness clearly rubbing off on him as well, he looked just slightly frustrated.

Chopper sighed then shrugged. "We'll figure this out when he is ready." He told firmly.


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius.. had deep trouble sleeping that night.

They had told him he could decide himself where he wanted to sleep, and he had elected to sleep with all the men in the mens quarters.

Luffy had been delighted, and had even wanted to sleep with him on the floor.. so now Sirius was laying on the floor with a rubber Captain spread over his back, drooling down on his panzer.

It was disgusting and awkward yet comforting.

Chopper had decided to join them, and his furry head was resting against Sirius's front leg as the reindeer slept leaning up against him.

"U.. sopp.." Luffy groaned from where he laid on top of Sirius.

Again with this Usopp person! Who was he to be so important!? Was he a big strong warrior like Zoro, a big brother figure to all of them?

That didn't seem quite right.. that wasn't it.

Then suddenly, a drop of Luffys drool reached the place on Sirius's neck where the panzer stopped and the fur began, touching Sirius's skin.

Sirius squeemed and rolled aside, making both Luffy and Chopper drop off..

Neither of them woke up, Luffy merely reached out to grab Chopper, and then drew him in as if Chopper was some kind of teddy-bear, and Chopper sighed deeply snuggling into Luffys chest.

For a moment Sirius looked at them, then he sighed decided to take some fresh air, maybe that would help him sleep.

Out-side it was dark.. naturally, but not completely, all the stars were out and lighted up the sky, along with the full-moon that reflected on the ways.

For some reason Sirius found the full-moon above him quite amusing.

Soon, his food-steps let him away, and some-how he ended in the galley where a soft light was shining.

Though, the first thing that Sirius saw when he stepped in.. was the green Kabuto standing in the corner, and suddenly.. every-thing else was forgotten.

Slowly, Sirius walked towards the big slingshot, then he sat down, and looked up at it, almost hypnotized by it.

He wanted to touch it.. so very very badly. If he could just.. slowly he reached forward a paw.

"You quite like that Kabuto, don't you?"

Shocked Sirius retrieved his paw and turned around, to wide-eyed realised he wasn't alone.

The warm light, came from a living candle on the table, and that light was being used to illuminated a book, held by a raven haired woman with blue eyes, whom looked softly at him.

Robin..

"It is a very fascinating weapon I grant you that." Robin told in a slight nod. "Usopp seems to have a special gift, for building completely unique weapons. They are as unique as the stories he rambles of. He may not be the strongest among us, nor the one whom read the most books, but how I admire that imagination." She told in a deep sigh. "I think I even envy it a little bit, his head must be a very interesting place to be."

Confused Sirius looked at Robin.. what.. was all this about?

This woman, whom so very rarely talked. Sirius thought this was the longest sentence he had ever heard coming out of Robin.. but what was the point?

Then Robin stood up, walked over to him, and picked up the Kabuto herself, to hold it in her hands. "Huh, I thought it would be heavier." She told wondering it. "I wonder what he made it off.. do you have a guess?" she asked looking at Sirius.

Sirius frowned slightly.. it was probably actually made of metal, to make it light and transportable.. Except the picks on the head where the string was attached, those were made of wood to absorb the power of the elastic bands when fired, the handle though was actually hollow, and contained three different impact dials, the string connected to the picks actually went inside of the Kabuto and was attached to the dials, so the dials could absorb hits to the Kabuto, and use that energy for the shooting to make the bullets fly way faster and further than if it had just been a regular sling-shot, it could fire bullets just as deadly as a gun… How did Sirius know all of that?

Robin was looking at him, as she held the Kabuto in her hands. "Luffy has sure grown very attached to you very quickly." She told quietly. "Lucky for you, you see.. ones Luffy has decided that he likes some-one and that they are friends.. he'll treat them all equally as his comrades. And when Luffy decides for some-thing, the rest of the crew will follow him." She sighed. "It's ironic really, this ship is filled with people way to compassionate to be pirates. I'll never forget what they did for me, do you know what Usopp did for me?" she asked Sirius, and Sirius shook his head.

And Robin smiled amused. "He came for me, I was on a train, filled with marines that was trying to take me away. And then suddenly Usopp was out-side of the window, he came and tried to safe me, all alone.. even if I didn't wanted to be saved he still tried, and asked me to believe in Luffy.. Believe in them. At the time, I had no idea what he was doing or what he was trying to say. I couldn't figure out why they would go through such lengths." Then she sighed. "I overcomplicated things, I thought they wanted some-thing from me. No, it was just because they saw me as their Nakama and friend, that's all that mattered to them, they just cared, that was all.. and it was more than I could ever have imagined." She told, then reached the Kabuto towards Sirius. "They will stop at nothing, to see their nakamas be safe.. I will never forget, and I am lucky. Lucky to be nakama of such people, why don't you put this back?" she asked, still holding the Kabuto towards Sirius.

Wondering Sirius looked at Robin, and then the Kabuto.. put it back? How was he supposed to do that?

True, it wasn't longer then just a few centrimetes.. which begged the question why Robin didn't do it herself.

But still.. calculating Sirius looked at the Kabuto, trying to figure out how he could take it from Robin, then, he slightly opened his mouth, and put his head askew, in a attempt to take the Kabuto in his mouth.

And Robin, merely held the Kabuto still, smiling lightly, as suddenly a voice interrupted them.

_"Fat chance you witch!" _

Usopp jerked up, it was Zoro's voice coming from the deck, at ones both Sirius and Robin turned around and stormed out of the galley door, and there, by the railing.. was Zoro sitting, apparently having slept out-side in sitting position.

But in front of him stood a woman, with purple hair bowed over him, her hand was raised and her thumb was raised, as if she had been about to press it against Zoro's forehead, but Zoro had firmly stopped her, by grabbing her wrist, now holding her hand firmly in place as he looked at her with stern eyes. "I heard about you and your little thumb trick, and let me tell you know, not a chance." He stated as he threw the purple haired womans hand away.

Sirius's eyes widened though as he called. "MISTRESS!" and happily ran straight towards her.

Livian turned around by the sound of his roar, and brightened up by the sight of him. "SIRIUS!" she exclaimed opening her arms as she sat down on her knee. "There you are!" she told happily as she let Sirius run into her embrace, ruffling him up. "I was so worried about you." She told scratching him all over the head.

And Sirius barged happily, before he leaned into Livians embrace, his tail wagging better than ever.

Zoro frowned annoyed. "So he belongs to you?" he asked.

"yes he does." Livian nodded in a smile, scratching him all over. "Thanks for taking care of him, I'll just take him and leave you alone now, then it's all fine, bye!" she tried to say as she turned around and attempted to walk away.

But of cause Zoro wouldn't let her. "Not so fast." He hissed grabbing Livians wrist again so she was kept in place. "You made a very big mistake missy, to even come here. I know you did some-thing to Usopp, and I know that you tried to do the same to me right now." He stated. "And I'll make you talk, you'll just see."

Wide-eyed Sirius was looking at what happened.. what was happening? Was his friend Zoro threatening mistress?

There was no way he could let that happen, so Sirius laid down on his paws and snarled warningly at Zoro.

"Down Sirius." Zoro commaned in a voice, that sounded extremely scary and didn't tolerate any objections what-so ever. "She'll only get hurt if she refuses to tell, and as much as we all owe you one for saving Chopper, Usopp his more important, he might be hurt."

Still, Usopp snarled.. he had to protect Mistress at all cost, it was his sole reason for even existing.

"OI LUFFY!" Zoro suddenly yelled. "COME OUT HERE!"

A slight rumble sounded from the mens quarters, and suddenly a groggy eyed Luffy came out. "What?" he asked.

"I need you to keep track of your pet." Zoro hissed. "Other-wise, he might get in the way."

"Huh?" Luffy blinked, then saw the entire scene in front of him. "ARGH! Who's that?" he asked pointing at Livian whom Zoro was currently holding firmly in place.

Then a girl came out of the womens quarters rubbing her eyes. "What's that noise?" Nami asked. "What's going on?" then she blinked as she looked down. "ARGH!" she screamed. "That's the woman whom did that thing to Usopp!" she exclaimed. "ZORO HOLD HER DOWN!" she exclaimed. "MAKE HER TALK!"

That seemed to make the rest of the crew wake up, as the remainder of the male crew came stumbling out on the deck.. and Sanji came jumping down from the crows-nest where he had had night-watch.

"See." Zoro smirked. "Big mistake."

And Livian seemed to realise that as well as she wide-eyed looked around herself. "SIRIUS!" she then yelled. "HELP ME!"

And Sirius did without question, jumped after Zoro with the intend of getting him away from mistress! At any cost!

He didn't get far though, as a voice shouted. "Set-flour!" and suddenly several hands grew out of the deck, grabbing Sirius's legs so he fell over, and was now left to struggle hopelessly against the many arms. "MISTRESS!" he called. "MISTRESS!"

Chopper swallowed as he stood behind Frankys leg. "He is calling her mistress.." he whispered. "He is calling for her."

"So." Zoro sighed. "Got your pet, what are you going to do now?" he asked.

Annoyed Livian starred at Zoro. "LET GO OF ME!" she hissed.

"Would love to." Zoro told. "First though, you tell me, what did you do to Usopp?" he asked.

"I don't know who that is!" Livian hissed. "LET GO OF SIRIUS!"

Luffy hissed as he cracked his knuckles stepping up in front of Livian. "You want me to refresh your memory?" he asked. "He wore this!" he stated holding up Usopp's wrist-band. "He is a little taller than me, but not as tall as Sanji or Zoro, dark skin, black hair and a long nose." He stated. "I sure hope for you, that a bell is going to ring soon."

"I don't have to tell you any-thing." Livian hissed.

"Wanna bet?" Zoro asked, and suddenly he drew two of his swords, turned Livian around so she had the back to Zoro and faced front to the crew, and then, from behind, Zoro pressed the two blades up against her throat. "Lets play a game why don't we?" he asked. "See who can stand still like this the longest, I am not going to move, before you tell us where Usopp is." He told. "And then, you'll show us, and first when we see him, will I remove these blades." He told.

Livian hissed as her knuckles tightened and became white. "This is why I hate humans." She told.

"I don't really care what you feel or think." Zoro told in a deep sigh. "So what is it?" Zoro smirked as he held his two blades up against Livians throat. "Show us, or we'll just continue playing, who can stand like this longest?" he asked. "I gotta warn you though, ones I was tied to a poll for three weeks without food or water.." he told then bowed over and whispered into Livians ear. "I could use the new challenge, see how much stronger I have become since then."

"_Fine!"_ Livian then hissed. "You want to see him! You can have a look, but nothing you can do will change the fact that he belongs to me now!" she stated.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Luffy asked angrily.

Then, Livian raised a hand, and made a single snap with her finger.

And Sirius screamed, it was like a hand had reached inside of him, and grabbed all of his inner organs, like all his bones broke at ones to get reformed, like his blood was boiling lava, and he rolled around on the deck, screaming and screaming. Shocked Robin stood back, and let the arms that had held Sirius firmly on the deck disappear.

"SIRIUS!" Chopper exclaimed jumping to his side, as Sirius wrestled from side to side.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Luffy yelled as he stepped up in front of Livian. "He trusted you! He wanted to protect you! How could you!?"

"Me?" Livian asked. "I just did as you wanted."

Then Nami Screamed. "LUFFY!" she exclaimed as she stood, covering her mouth with her hands. "LOOK!"

"Huh?" Luffy turned around, and wide-eyed realised.. SIRIUS WAS CHANGING FORM!

Slowly, he was shrinking, becoming slimmer, his tail disappeared, his panzer shrank, the paws that seemed to hold his hand seemed to uncurl, and become more slender, the only place his black fur didn't seem to shrink away was on the top of his head, where it actually grew longer, though maintained the colour and consistency.

"Oh my god." Nami gasped as she held her hand over her mouth. "That's.. that's not an animal. THAT'S A PERSON!" she screamed. "Some-body do some-thing!" she begged as the person with a furry black head looked up, the red iris visible, though that slowly turned darker and darker as well, into a black colour.

"Mi-Mistrees." The person hissed through his Teeths that was currently de-sharpening. "Why?" he asked.

Franky though, was taking his Hawaiian shirt of, and now draped it around the transforming beast, and then he yelled.

"MISTRESS!" as his face took shape, and a very recognisable shape, and multiple Straw-hats exclaimed.

"USOPP!"

Zoro as well had become distracted by the horrifying sight, and that was enough for Livian, enough for her to push the blades away and run from the railing, jumping down.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" Zoro yelled as he ran after her, but stopped by the sound of screams behind him, then turned to see the last bit of the transformation, before Usopp, landed heavily on the deck, breathing heavily in and out in hoarse, sweat rolling down his forehead, and squinted eyes.

Tears streamed down Namis eyes, Chopper swallowed, Sanji was shocked, Franky confused, Robins eyes were wide, Luffy looked pissed… very pissed.

"That's what it does.. the thumb on the forehead." Nami swallowed. "It turns humans.. into animals, and her slaves."

"Lets just set sail, we got our crew-mate back!" Sanji hissed.

Then the others silenced. "I don't think this is over." Nami silently pointed out.

Then Franky spoke quietly. "She still has own of us hostage.." and then they all turned to Usopp, whom had pressed himself up against the railing, grabbing his legs, apparently trying to curl himself into a ball as he shivered.

"Why.." Usopp cried as he rolled forward and backward in his attempted ball, and him being draped in the over-sized Hawaiian shirt just made him look even smaller. "What did I do wrong mistress? Why would you turn me into such a creature as this?" he asked. "Where's my panzer, where's my claws! Mistress! Make me normal again please! Why, why, why." He cried.

There wasn't any-thing funny about this situation.. at all, it was disturbing and some of the straw-hats couldn't even take it as they turned their looks away.

Luffy how-ever, walked towards his lost crew-mate, then sat down on his knees as he looked at the confused Sniper. "Usopp." Luffy whispered, and then drew the crying teen into an embrace holding him tight. Then as he held Usopp he looked seriously up at the other crew-members. "She's going to pay." He stated. "She did worse than hurting our Nakama, she turned us against each other."

And no one, not even Sanji, spoke against it. They were just that, quiet.. only thing to be heard, was Usopp's sobs down in Luffys shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

It was pretty obvious, that none of the straw-hats would be able to sleep any-more that night, so they all sat collected in the galley.

Sanji had served up some tea and biscuits for them to sit with.. but any-one hardly as much as gave them a nibble.

Slowly the door opened and the straw-hats looked up to see Luffy enter, the straw-hat Captain looked exhausted beyond reason.

For some time there was silence, but at last Nami managed to ask. "How is he?" she asked. Usopp was not with them, Luffy had taken him back to the mens quarters.

"Sleeping." Luffy told rubbing his neck. "He finally exhausted himself so much that he fell a sleep."

"And you're sure he'll be all-right?" Nami asked.

Luffy sighed. "He wanted to return to Livian, he kept on trying to get away from me… Said some-thing about having to proof himself to Livian again, to be worthy. I tied his hand to the pole of his hammock." He finally admitted.

Sanji frowned. "You're sure that'll work?" he asked. "Usopp is pretty handy with knobs you know."

Luffy shrugged. "Apparently he forgot that right now, he didn't even try to loosen it up, but went straight for the biting."

"Sounds more like your approach than his." Nami muttered as she held the tea-cup in both her hands. "God.. all this time.. It was.. Usopp." Then she pressed a hand against her forehead. "What have I done, I tried to strike him with lightning."

"I actually hit him with my beam." Franky sniffed, then whisked a tear away. "He must have been so scared."

"Oi, no need to think about that." Zoro snorted. "What's done is done, what matters now is what we are going to do about this." He stated. "Oi Chopper, what is your assasment of the situation?"

"Huh?" Chopper blinked.

"Usopp, you're the only one who was able to talk to him these last couple of days, has any-thing changed?" Zoro asked.

"Well.. actually." Chopper hesitated looking down in his own cup of tea. "Now that I think about it.. his personality has been slowly changing." He told quietly.

Luffy blinked. "How?" he asked.

"Well, for one thing.. when he first woke up after having saved me. He was convinced that Sirius was not his real name, that that was just some-thing Livian had called him.. but when I asked him earlier today, he thought that Sirius really was his real name." he told. "Further more.. when he protected me, he.. seemed a lot more clear minded, a lot more sure of what he was supposed to do. Back then, it sounded like he didn't like Livian, he didn't call her Mistress at all back then. He first started doing that while being here at the sunny.. and in the beginning he didn't talk much about her, but then he talked more and more.. about how worried he was for her."

The crew looked at Chopper, then Nami blinked.

"Slow transformation." Nami whispered. "First the body.. then the mind, it makes perfect sense." She exhaled, sliding a hand through her hair. "The way he avoided us.. it was like he had us all figured out us.. and he didn't fight us, he avoided us. Back then he knew, he knew. And we didn't take the time to listen."

Ashamed the all looked away, then Sanji looked up. "Wait a minute." He blinked.

"What shit-cook?" Zoro asked.

"Well, if the minds transformation is delayed, but basically follows the bodies transformation." Sanji hesitated. "Isn't there a good chance his mind will turn back, now that his body is?" he asked. "If we just give him some time."

Nami blinked. "That is a possibility." She pointed out.

"But Livian said that no matter what we do, Usopp-san belongs to her now." Brook pointed out.

"Then we just have to go beat her up!" Luffy proclaimed.

"We would have to find her first." Nami sighed deeply, holding her hair. "We all-ready searched the entire island and we don't know where she is."

"Urhm…" Chopper hesitated.

"What is it Doctor-san?" Robin asked kindly.

"Usopp seems to know." Chopper pointed out.

The entire crew silenced.

"Hm." Luffy frowned. "He did talk about wanting to return to her."

"So if you tied him up, he would run straight to her?" Zoro asked.

Luffy hissed. "Not an option though." He stated.

Nami nodded. "If Usopp get any close to her, she'll just transform him back into a beast with a snap of her finger, you saw how easy it was for her, we must keep him away from her at all cost!"

"Agreed." Luffy nodded.

"Then what do we do?" Zoro asked.

Robin exhaled. "Seems to me, that Usopp has to tell us how to get to her." She told.

"But he is bend on protecting her." Franky pointed out. "He wouldn't tell us a thing as he is now."

"If only we could make him remember.. return to normal." Nami mumbled biting her knuckle. "I guess we just have to make him feel welcome, tell him about himself.. try to jar his memory some-how."

The rest of the straw-hats nodded.

"And what-ever you do, don't let him off this ship." Nami stated as she looked up. "He cannot return to Livian, we might loose him for good if that happens!"

And ones again the rest of the straw-hat showed their understanding by nodding.

* * *

"Hey, look's who came to break-fast." Sanji smiled as he looked up.

It was morning, as usual Sanji had cooked up breakfast, and now Luffy had entered, with Usopp.. Usopp leaning heavily over Luffy with an arm around the Captains neck. "And here we are." Luffy grinned as he let go of Usopp.

Which almost caused Usopp to fall right down again, if Luffy hadn't caught him. "Whups, sorry Usopp." He grinned. "Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll get your balance back in no time." He told.

Making Usopp look at Luffy with a tired face-expression.

Usopp.. didn't exactly look good, he was back in his own clothes, just very simple trousers and a green t-shirt with a pirate skull on the chest. But now shoes, he was bare-feeted.. And his hair was hanging freely down his shoulder and framed his face, instead of being held back by a bandana as it usually would. Sanji noticed though that, Usopp was wearing his wrist-band.. and that felt kind of comforting, and helped the fact that Usopp's face looked so rigid and tired, and his eyes so confused and un-focused. "Why wont you let me go?" he finally asked Luffy.

"I'm sorry." Luffy responded, now in a more stern face-expression. "I cannot leave you off this ship, I don't want to be forced to tie you down, but if that is what it takes.. so just work with us okay."

"So I am a prisoner?" Usopp asked.

And Luffy swallowed.. well this was awkward..

"Come on, sit down." Sanji invited pulling out a chair, so Luffy could drop Usopp down on said chair.

"So how are you doing today, longnose-san?" Robin asked from where she sat, drinking her usual coffee.

Usopp looked at Robin.. but didn't answer.

"How do you feel?" Robin asked, in a very gentle voice, there was no impatience nor annoyance in it, what-so ever.

"Okay I guess." Usopp muttered.. clearly he wasn't entirely happy with this situation.

"Liar." Sanji stated in a snort, then pushed a plate with omelette in front of Usopp. "Eat up Usopp." He demanded.

Usopp blinked as he looked at the plate pushed into his field of vision, then slowly, he reached for a fork, and first as Usopp had stuffed his first piece of omelette into his mouth and started chewing, did Sanji look some-what satisfied and turned away.

"Oh, you're awake!" This time it was Nami standing in the door, then she went in and sat beside Usopp with a smile on her face. "Good to see you eating Usopp!" she told.

Wide-eyed Usopp looked at her, then blinked.

"Here you go, precious Nami-swan!" Sanji sang as he placed a plate of food in front of Nami as well.

"Alligato." Nami smiled, and started to eat herself.

"Yohoho!" Brook laughed as he also entered. "Usopp-san is back with us! I feel like playing in appreciation!" he exclaimed pulling out his violin, and started playing.

Wide-eyed Usopp starred at the Skeleton.. he had yet to actually address any of his crew-members on own accord.

"Oh be quiet." Zoro snorted as he stepped in. "Let Usopp eat his break-fast."

Then, Usopp dropped his fork and looked at all of them in a deep frown.

Stunned, they all looked back at Usopp. "Usopp?" Nami asked.

"Why?" Usopp asked Nami directly.

Nami blinked. "Why what?" she asked.

"Why do you keep on calling me Usopp?" Usopp asked. "That's not me, that's your missing crew-mate! Who is still not here. What is the deal of keeping on calling me that?" he asked.

"But.. don't you see?" Nami asked. "You're actually Usopp."

"No I'm not." Usopp returned. "I think I would remember that, I'm not even human! I.." he hissed, grabbing his head with his hands.

Then Luffy, placed two firm hands on Usopp's shoulder, and forced the teen to turn around and look at him. Directly into his eyes. "Yes Usopp, you are!" he told sternly. "Your name is Usopp, I assure you that you are in fact human, and this is how you are supposed to look! You are our nakama and our friend! You are the straw-hat sniper and assistant ship-wright to Franky. I know you are confused right now, Livian has messed up your mind, and made you believe some-thing else. But I'm sure, if you think really hard about it, you know we are nakamas! That's why you stuck around for so long instead of running back to Livian." He stated sternly.

"But… how can you even be sure?" Usopp asked. "I might just look at this Usopp person, that doesn't mean that I actually am him."

"You recognised your own stuff! And you _know_ us!" Luffy stated sternly. "See!" he stated taking Usopp's wrist with the wrist-band and raised it up. "This is yours! And you knew all along! This to!" he stated as he took the goggles off his straw-hat and handed them to Usopp. "The first day you were here, you couldn't stop looking at them, you knew it was yours." He stated as Luffy closed Usopp's hands around the goggles.

"But." Usopp tried.

"Usopp! Look at me!" Luffy demanded. "Look at me, and tell me honestly that you don't know me! Tell me that you don't trust me and have no idea who I am."

Usopp blinked as he looked at Luffy, opening his mouth.. but not one single word came out.

"There you see." Luffy grinned. "You _do_ know us! Even if the details are a little fuzzy right now. But you'll remember in time!"

It didn't look to good though as the day progressed, Usopp had been placed on a chair by the table where Robin and Nami were usually sitting.. and he was just starring emptily out in the air, as if he was still in deep shock.

Nami sighed deeply, before suddenly she reached some-thing towards Usopp. "Here." She stated.

Usopp blinked, then glanced down on the table, where Nami had pushed an entire stack of papers and a pencil towards him.

Wondering Usopp looked at it, then looked up at Nami, questioning.

"You look bored, maybe you'd like to draw some-thing." Nami told in a shrug.

"Draw?" Usopp asked.

"Yes Usopp! You love to draw, and you are really good at it to!" Nami stated.

"Nami, I don't think.." Usopp tried, but the next moment, Nami simply took his hand, and pressed the pencil against it, forcing his hand to close around. "Just try it dammit!" she hissed.

Wide-eyed Usopp looked at Nami.. he even looked a little scared, and then Nami sighed… slowly letting go of Usopp's hand.. and as she did, Usopp's hand grew limp so the pencil dropped down on the table. And Usopp lowered his hands down on his lap.

"No.. don't do that." Nami asked.

"What?" Usopp asked.

Slowly Nami reached forward, and pulled Usopp's hands up again, to hold him by the wrist. "Usopp, I've seen you do amazing things with these! These are your greatest tool." She told. "It's like.. it's like you can do magic with them. I don't know how but.. Maybe if you just tried, to use your hands for.. Some-thing, I don't care what it is."

"But I don't know how.. " Usopp frowned annoyed, then took his hands away from Nami. "And I don't know what you want from me! So I look like this Usopp, but obviously I am not him! I've spend the last few days hearing about him, how great he is. How could that possible be me?" he asked putting a hand on his chest. "I'm _not_ great! I _don't_ have any imagination and I _can't_ do magic! All I am good for, is to serve and protect Mistress! And now I can't even do that when I am like this." He stated then wiped away a tear. "Dammit." He hissed, then stood up, and walked away, towards the mens quarters where he obviously intended to hide himself away. Stumbling just ones as he lost his balance, and then hurried the rest of the way.

"But.." Nami blinked as she looked after him. "That thing you just said.. That sounded just like.. Just like the thing you would say."

Robin sighed deeply as she laid down her book. "Navigator-san, we must give him time." She told softly.

Nami nodded as she wiped away a tear.

"Longnose-san is not lost, merely buried down inside of his mind, he has not forgotten." Robin told.

"How can you be so sure?" Nami asked.

"I merely believe in him." Robin told. "Like he believed in me, and believed in Luffy. Usopp may appear like a wild-card when every-thing is calm.. but when it really does matter, then what happens."

"He.. he always comes. He is just as dependable as any-one else on this ship." Nami whispered. "He would never, _ever_, let any-one of us down."

Robin nodded. "Exactly, so when the time finally comes and it'll matter."

"He'll come through." Nami swallowed. "Like always."

And then Robin smiled at Nami, before she stood up with her book, and gently walked towards the female quarters where she kept her books.

And Nami blinked.. wauw. How was it that Robin just always knew, exactly what needed to be said?

* * *

Inside of the mens quarters though, Usopp was standing, starring at his own reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall.. this guy.. standing there.. he did look very familiar.

Was this what Usopp looked like? it wasn't what he had imagined, so lanky and.. odd looking. But.. the nose did give him a warm feeling, as if he remembered some-thing warm connected to it.

Then Usopp leaned over, and pressed his head against the mirror as he hissed. "What is this?" he asked. "Why can't I even tell..?" then he looked to his left, and saw a shelf.. there was paper on that shelf, and.. pencils.. hesitantly Usopp reached for them and picked them up, then he merely stood holding the items. What was he supposed to do with this now? Well.. maybe if he just held unto it for a while...


	11. Chapter 11

Nami sighed deeply as she was resigned to.. actually sweep the deck.

Usually Usopp would have handled that, as well as secured the sails for the morning and evening, assist Franky when he needed it and all sorts of other odd jobs.

One thing that had become painstakingly obvious in Usopp's absence was that he filled out a quite essential role to the crew, doing all of the things you didn't even notice needed to be done.. Until they weren't done any-more. Then it became quite a big problem, even if they weren't even sailing, but just harboured by the island.

"NAMI!"

"ARGH!"

It was Luffy, hanging upside down from the mast, his head right in front of Namis. _"Luffy.."_ Nami hissed dangerously, then grabbed his throat and clinged him hard. "Don't ever do that again! You hear me!" she hissed.

"Sorry, sorry." Luffy gagged, and at last Nami let go.

"So what do you want?" Nami muttered annoyed leaning against the mop she had been using for sweeping.

"I was just wondering if you had seen Usopp." Luffy asked. "I can't find him any-where."

"Last time I saw him he was hiding away in the mens quarters." Nami sighed.

"Nope, he isn't there, I've checked like three times all-ready." Luffy told.

That made Namis eyes widened and she dropped the mop. "What!?" she asked. "He isn't there!?"

"That's what I tried to tell." Luffy muttered.

"Then, where is he?" Nami asked.

"I don't know, that's why I am asking you!" Luffy replied.

"LUFFY THIS IS TERRIBLE!" Nami exclaimed grabbing the Captains shoulders and then shook him violently. "What if he got off the ship!? We _have_ to find him!"

And that at ones… got the entire ship in a deep uproar as they ran across the ship, yelling Usopp's name.

But.. no-body could find him, they were left to standing on the deck looking lost at each until..

Until Franky came bursting through the trap-door that went down to the work-shop and cargo areas of the Sunny.

"GUYS! GUYS COME QUICK!" Franky yelled as he burst up on deck, shocked the straw-hats all looked at him as the big cyborg tried to catch his breath.

"Franky." Nami blinked. "What's wrong?"

"I.. I found him!" Franky breathed. "Found Usopp!"

"WHERE!?" Luffy yelled as he jumped down from the mast.

"Easy! It's all-right!" Franky breathed. "He's below deck, he.. he found Mini-merry." He told.

Wide-eyed the crew looked at the Cyborg whom was out of breath.

"Mini-Merry?" Nami asked in a blink.

"I don't think I would be able to get him away even if I tried to drag him." Franky breathed. "You got to come and see this for yourself!" at ones all the straw-hats got on their feet's and hurried down to the docks of the Sunny, and then suddenly stopped as they reached the dock.

Because in there was Usopp, sitting on his knees, right in front of the mini-merry, starring intensely on the figure head with a deep frown on his face, and a wrinkled fore-head, it looked like the uttermost deep concentration, as if he was really wracking his brain.

All around him, all around on the floor, laid papers scattered every-where! Some of them had words on them, some of them.

Nami picked up the piece of paper closest to her and looked at it, it was a rough sketch of.. Chopper, standing in a rain of Cherry leafs, kind of like back at drum-island when the snow had been painted pink.

Luffy as well held a number of rough sketches in his hands, he saw the one of a giant whale with the shadow of Brook in the background, Nami and a tangerine tree, himself in front of a pirate flag.. looking at the scattered drawings, all of the straw-hats were there in rough sketch form, with other things that represented them.

Stunned Nami looked at the papers scattered across the floor, then up at Usopp, whom still looked so intensely at the figurehead of Merry, holding a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

"Usopp.." Nami whispered.

And it was like the word had broken a spell, as Usopp's neck snapped to the side and he suddenly looked intensely at Nami, at the straw-hats.

Nami blinked, then Usopp's jumped up on his legs and ran straight towards them, holding up his drawing and then almost pressed it against Namis face. "Who's this?" he asked. "I know this person don't i?! She's important to me! But how do I know her!?" he asked. "I didn't see her on the ship like the rest of you! WHO IS SHE!?" he asked.

Stunned Nami blinked as she reached up and took the paper, looking wide-eyed at Usopp. "E-Easy" she stammered. "I'm sure we can figure it out, just give me some.." Nami looked at the sketch in her hand, and then she blinked.

"Wow, she's pretty." Sanji noted as he looked over Namis shoulder. "You know who that is?" he asked Nami.

"It's kaya!" Luffy exclaimed in a broad grin. "YOU DREW KAYA!"

Usopp blinked as he looked at Luffy. "Kaya?" he asked. "She's… important.. right?" he asked.

Nami nodded as she held the drawing in her hands. "You promised her to come back to her, remember?" she asked. "So you could tell her about all the things you've seen, and she's waiting for you. Because she believes in what you promised, that you would become a great warrior of the sea and then return. It's your promise Usopp! Your dream!" she told.

Sanji frowned for a while, then he spluttered. "IT SOUNDS LIKE SHE IS HIS GIRLFRIEND!" he exclaimed, then ripped the paper out of Namis hands and looked at it himself. "No way! No way Usopp could have a girl-friend this pretty! THAT'S SO UNFAIR!" he cried sinking to his knees.

Usopp blinked as he looked at Sanji, then he looked up at Nami. "What about them?" he asked pulling another piece of paper up to show-case to Nami. "They are important to aren't they?" he asked.

Namis eyes softened as she saw the piece of paper, on it rough sketches of three young boys, gently Nami took it as she smiled. "Tamangi, Ninjin and Piiman." She told. "Your little gang of Usopp pirates." She chuckled. "I think they saw you as their cool big brother! You played with them, told them stories, made sure they had lots of fun. They all adored you." She told giving Usopp the piece of paper back.

Usopp traced a finger across the paper. "Tamangi wants to be an author.. Ninjin wants to have his own bar-room.. Piiman wants to be a journalist." He whispered, gliding a finger over each of them as he spoke their name and their dream.

Luffy nodded. "That's right Usopp! You got it!"

"Kaya!" Usopp exclaimed as he pointed at the sketch still in Sanjis hands. "She wanted to become a doctor! She helped me! She.. she gave me a ship! That one!" he stated pointing on mini-merry, then he frowned. "Though.. that doesn't make a lot of sense, it's hardly a ship is it?" he asked looking confused at the mini-merry. "How was that able to carry all of us?" he asked in that confused frown of his.

Then Luffy dugged down on the floor, and started to threw all the pictures aside.

Usopp blinked as he looked at the Captain digging around, throwing pictures left and right. "Luffy?" Usopp question.

"AHA!" Luffy grinned as he sat up on his knees holding a picture in front of him. "I knew it! I knew you wouldn't let some-thing out that was that important to you!" he stated, then pulled up a rough-sketch in front of Usopp's face, that of a ship, a smaller ship than sunny, more humble, tattered, gentle, with a lambs figure-head, but yet it carried its crew very proudly.

"Merry." Usopp whispered as he reached forwards his hands, and Luffy let him take the sketch so he could look at it himself.

"You cared so much for that ship." Luffy smiled. "You gave it your heart and soul, that's how much you cared."

Franky nodded. "And I did my best, really I did, to maintain the soul you gave the ship, in this new body." He stated as he wiped away a tear and then leaned a hand against the wall beside him.

Then Usopp looked up at the others, with wondering eyes. "I remember." He told. "Merry…" then he winched as he pressed a hand against his forehead and hissed in pain. "Argh."

"Usopp!" Chopper exclaimed as he rushed forward and grabbed Usopp's shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hurts." Usopp groaned. "I was trying to remember what happened to Merry, and it hurts."

"Take it easy." Nami asked as she sat in front of Usopp, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Those are some painful memories, you're probably just not ready yet, but you will be." She told in a smile as she whisked away a tear. "Just.. give it some time okay?" she asked. "Think of some more pleasant ones." She asked as she took the of Kaya away from Sanji and handed it to Usopp. "Tell us about Kaya." She encouraged.

Usopp wiped his eyes, before he looked up at Nami then smiled, taking the sketch back. "Okay." He whispered then looked around. "wow.. what a mess." He blinked then bowed down to pick some of the sketches up. "I'm sorry Franky, I'll clean this up right away." He told starting to collect all of the rough sketches around him.

"That's all-right Usopp-bro." Franky sniffed as he wiped away a tear. "In fact here, let me help you!" he asked dropping down on his knees himself.

"ME TO!" Luffy exclaimed as he dropped down and started picking up. "OHHH!" he exclaimed holding up a drawing. "SOGEKING! That's awesome!" he exclaimed.

"Zoro looks fierce on this one!" Chopper chuckled looking at a rough sketch in his hooves.

"Why the hell do I look so ridicules on this one!?" Sanji asked holding up a rough sketch. "I'm not ridicules! I'm cool!"

Usopp looked at Sanji, then smirked. "Turn it around." He offered.

"Huh?" Sanji blinked, then turned it around and smiled. "Now that is more like it!" he grined to show-case the drawing on the other side of the paper, where he stood in the shadow, smoking his ciggerate just looking incredible cool.

"This is amazing." Nami whispered as she collected all the drawings. "I wonder how long he has been down here to do all of this."

"I wonder if we should even look at them." Robin then admitted.

"What, why?" Nami asked looking at Robin.

"I might be mistaken, but aren't these images.. how Usopp sees us?" Robin asked. "Images from his point of view?"

Nami blinked, then she swallowed. "Well, that isn't so bad is it?" she asked. "Thus far it seems he is thinking very highly of us." She commented.

"Hai, but.." Robin hesitated, then turned around the rough sketch she was holding, this was a weird one, looking pretty black, there was just one person on it, he looked very small, very weak. "This is the only self portrait I have seen so far." She admitted.

Stunned Nami took it and looked at it. "Well.. we all-ready knew Usopp doesn't give himself to much credit, his sense of self-worth is indeed horrible." She stated and then.. crumbled the piece of paper together in her hands and then stuffed it in her pocket out of reach for any-one to see. "His Sogeking drawing was all proud and mighty though." She pointed out.

Robin looked at Nami, then shrugged. "Sogeking is a mask, and that is the nature of lies, to cover up the truth that lays beneath, for what-ever reason. How-ever." She mumbled as she looked at the laughing Usopp, holding up a schematic for how to build the clima-tact. "That reason can be misguided and actually hide a truth far more impressive than the lie, if only the person behind the lie was aware of it."

Nami smiled vaguely. "Yeah." She sighed. "I do like Usopp the best when he is completely himself.. When-ever that happens, but he is a lot of fun to, when he is fumbling around. It's nice to have him back." She observed as she glanced up at Usopp, and saw him.. laying a gentle hand on Merrys figure heart as he actually, smiled, and used his other hand to hold over his heart.

* * *

Soon the drawings were all collected, and the crew-members retrieved.. Nami saw Usopp dissapear into the galley, with all of the drawings in his arms.. as if he was trying to sneek away from the rest of the crew.

Nami decided just to let him be.. for a while. After an hour though, she decided to check on him, and silently entered the galley herself.

To be faced with Usopp sitting by the table, looking intensely in front of him, where he had spread all of the drawings with the side upwards, some-times he would move them a little around, put them in other, and Nami realised.. he was creating a time-line with the drawings, though it looked like quite the strain on him as he sat with Robins sketch in his hand, seemingly very confused about where it was supposed to be in his time-line, before he at last put it down beside Vivi, but before Franky.

And then he sat there looking very thoughtful. He rested his chin on the back of his folded hands as he looked frowningly at all of the pictures.

"Usopp.." Nami whispered.

Slowly Usopp glanced up and then looked at her, then completely out of no-where uttered. "Mint-tea."

"Huh?" Nami blinked.

"You wanted some mint-tea, but there was none left. Luffy had tried to use it as fish-bait, and you hit him when you found out.. cause tea wont work as fish-bait." Usopp told.

"Ohh.." Nami realised as she looked up, yeah.. She did remember some-thing like that, but.. it was a very long time ago. All back when Vivi was still with them. "I can't believe you remember." She told honestly. "I would have forgotten if you hadn't just reminded me."

Usopp how-ever frowned, as he returned to look at the drawings.

"So erh.." nervously Nami sat in front of Usopp. "You.. you got your memory back."

"Not sure." Usopp mumbled. "Bits and pieces.. a random name here and there, but.. It does feel very real." He admitted. "It's just hard to believe.. that I should be that Nakama you talked so much about, I mean.. I'm not very impressive or any-thing. Not like you made him sound."

Then amused name reached forward a hand, and took Usopp's hand. "Now you sound exactly like yourself, you never exactly had the greatest confidence in yourself." She informed. "Which is a shame really. You should honestly know better by now." She told in a roll of her eyes. "Usually at this point, you would exclaim you're not scared at all and is in fact, a brave warrior of the sea with 80,000 followers in your back."

Usopp blinked. "Do.. do I have 80,000 followers?" he asked.

"No." Nami laughed. "That's just a lie you try to tell, lord knows why." She chuckled. "Maybe because deep down you are a bit of a coward."

Usopp also smiled a little amused, then frowned at the drawings.

"Look Usopp.." Nami hesitated, making Usopp looked up at her again. "I erh.. I just want you to know that.. That I'm really really sorry."

Surprised Usopp looked at Nami, whom suddenly sniffed as she whisked away a tear.

"I understand if you can't forgive us when you get your memories back." Nami sniffed. "What we did, it was the most horrible thing we could do. Hurting you like that, hunting you down. I'm.. Usopp I'm so sorry!" she cried and then stood up to walk behind Usopp and embraced him to cry into his hair. "I don't know what I could ever do to make it up to you. We are all so sorry! So sorry." She cried. "We should have known.. should have known.."

"Nami.." Usopp breathed, then turned around, to return the embrace.

Namis eyes widened slightly as the Sniper stood up, and she felt his arms tugging her in, and then, a tear dropped down his chin. "No no, I.. I'm sorry for making you worry." He told. "I'm sorry I cant be the person you all want me to be.. I."

"You are just as big a dumbass as always." Nami muttered as she retrieved, and chuckling used her hand to wipe away Usopp's tear. "This is just like you, thinking you are not wanted. And that's why I am here to beat some sense into your head!" she stated, playfully giving Usopp's head a little harmless slap.

"Heh." Usopp smirked a little embarrassed scratching his own neck. "Some-how.. that does make a lot of sense.." he told. "And seems really right…" then he dug into his pocket, and reached a folded paper slip towards Nami. "Here." He told.

Nami blinked as she took the folded piece of paper. "What's that?" she asked.

"It's what you wanted, isn't it?" Usopp asked as Nami slowly unfolded the paper and her eyes widened.

"Directions to Livian." Nami realised.

"I didn't know if I should give it to you or not." Usopp admitted. "But, I can't help but trust you.. I know you just want to help me.

Nami looked at the paper, then smiled. "Thank you." She beamed at Usopp. "I knew it, I knew you would be yourself again in no time, it just take your mind a little bit to settle, I bet after a good nights sleep, you are just fine again!" she told.

Usopp smiled as he nodded, then his eyes turned to the Kabuto.. that still stood in the corner of the galley.

Nami smiled. "Take it, it's yours." She asked of him.

Usopp didn't respond as his eyes were fixated at the Kabuto.. then slowly he walked towards it, reached out a hand and.. suddenly his hand retrieved.

"Usopp?" Nami asked.

"Shit." Usopp hissed as he bowed down, with his back to Nami.

"What.. what's wrong?" Nami asked.

"It should have been obvious, she wouldn't let me go that easily! She was just buying herself time!" Usopp hissed. "That bitch."

"What?" Nami asked.

Then Usopp turned around and looked at her, and.. his eyes were red! He held up his hands, but his fingers were being forcibly curled together into a more claw-like form. "Nami.." Usopp swallowed. "Nami get out of here, get some of the others!"

"But.. But Usopp!?" Nami exclaimed.

"LAST TIME I ALMOST BIT YOUR ARM OFF!" Usopp shouted. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" he exclaimed, as he fell down on all fours.

Wide-eyed Nami looked at him, hissing on the floor.. then she snapped out of it and turned around to run, run for the door, she ripped it up and slammed it close behind her, just in time for some kind of big beast, to slam up against the door from the other side, roaring.

Wide-eyed Nami stood there, with her back to the door, trying to hold it back as good as she could, then she took a big breath and yelled. "LUUUUUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"


	12. Chapter 12

"CALM DOWN USOPP!" Luffy yelled as he was positively riding the big wolf-armadillow, having his stretched out and wrapped around his panicking crew-mate. "STOP!" he exclaimed as Usopp crashed into the table with Luffy on top of him, sending the table into the wall, spreading the drawings all over the place.

"Shit." Sanji hissed as he stood back with Zoro. "What do we do?" he asked.

"WHAT-EVER YOU DO DON'T LET HIM GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!" Nami shouted. "Don't let him leave the ship!"

Zoro hissed as he stepped a little forward, only for Luffy to yell. "STAY BACK! LET ME HANDLE THIS!" he asked as he tumbled on the floor with Usopp.

Then Usopp turned his head and started to snap at Luffy, Luffy though let go from Usopp's stomach, and instead used his hands to grab Usopp's mouth, forcefully keeping it closed as he starred Usopp into the eyes. "Calm down." He demanded. "I get it, you're scared and confused. I bet your transformation hurt a lot as well, so you are not yourself right now." He stated.

Usopp looked back at Luffy, and then it was like all the energy left him, and he sank down in front of Luffy, until he finally laid on the floor.

Luffy nodded. "Good." He told. "You're all-right now aren't you?" he asked.

Usopp didn't move as he laid on the floor, then he took in a deep breath, and slowly, he nodded.

And Nami felt her heard sink as she exhaled relieved, thank goodness, it was just a momentary panick attack, like the first time he transformed, and when he returned back to human in front of all of them, it made sense to him.

Usopp let out a slight growl.

"He says he's sorry." Chopper swallowed as he stood down behind Namis legs. "He didn't mean to scare Nami like that."

"It's all-right." Nami sighed deeply. "I'm just glad you are okay for now."

Usopp though, was silent though, so were the others.

"But for how long?" Zoro asked. "How long before he looses his mind again?"

Nami clutched the piece of paper in her hand, looking at Usopp laying down with closed eyes, breathing heavily.

Luffy swallowed as he looked at Usopp, then reached forward a hand, and padded his friend on the head. "I'm really Sorry Usopp." He told. "But.. I think we better tie you up."

Usopp didn't say any-thing, merely nodded very weakly. Then grunted.

"Do what you must do." Chopper translated. "I know you'll only do what you think is right and.. for my own good." Chopper silenced.

Nami sighed. "Dammit, he was so close to be himself again. Just a little more time." She muttered.

"I guess that was the point." Zoro pointed out. "She wouldn't let him.. lets just be happy he some-what knows who he is right now."

"So what now?" Brook asked. "We still don't know where Livian is."

"Well erh.." Nami swallowed. "Actually.." she hesitated.

Immediately all the straw-hats turned to Nami.

"Livian took a bit to long with her trick, a little sooner and we would have been lost." Nami told, then took up her piece and paper and folded it out to let every-one see. "But I guess the thing about Usopp is.. he always come through when it matters."

"Nami-swan." Sanji blinked as he looked at the picture. "Is that? Usopp's handwriting?" he asked, then he took the paper and looked at it. "Directions?" he asked.

Nami nodded. "He gave it to me.. around one minute before.." she bit her lip.

And Robin smiled lightly. "It is almost as if he knew isn't it?" she asked. "Deep down."

Nami blinked surprised, then nodded in a slight smile. "yeah." She told. "I suppose so." Then she looked at Usopp, whom looked very, very tired as he laid on the ground, with closed eyes, breathing deeply in and out.

Willingly, Usopp followed them to the sick-bay, and willingly he let them tie him up to the infirmary bed.

Luffy came and placed Usopp's things on the table near to him so he could see them.

His goggles, his wrist-band, his satchel and his Kabuto. If he reached out, he could even touch them. But he didn't seem to want to reach out.

Then slowly, Nami started to put Usopp's time-line of rough-sketches up on the wall in his field of vision, and soon enough, the entire crew was helping her, realising that it was a time-line she was creating, they all did their best to place the sketches accordingly.

And by that time.. Usopp had fallen a sleep, seemingly from sheer exhaustion.

Silently they left the infirmary, closing the door behind them.

And then it was off to the table in the galley, easily Zoro raised the table back in place and Nami spread out the paper in front of them. "Bless him." Nami sighed deeply. "Exact coordinates, good thing this wasn't Zoro."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zoro asked in a snort.

"So what are we waiting for?" Luffy asked as he cracked his knuckles. "Lets go kick her ass."

Nami nodded in a frown. "Some-one has to keep an eye on Usopp though." She pointed out. "So he doesn't hurt himself, or escape to run back to Livian."

Solemnly they all nodded.. and then nothing more.. every-one wanted to go, no one wanted to stay behind.

"Erh.. maybe we should pull straws?" Franky suggested.

"Why doesn't chopper stay?" Sanji asked. "he's the only one whom can actually talk to Usopp, and check up on him if any-thing happens."

"But I want to go!" Chopper complained. "Usopp is my best friend I want to do this for him! Beside if Livian gets to one of you, I'll also be the only one to understand you."

"As if we would let her even come close enough." Zoro snorted. "Well shit-cook maybe, but otherwise. He should be the one staying behind." He smirked.

"OI! You want to pick a fight stupid Marimo!?" Sanji asked raising a fist.

"I agree with Zoro." Nami then stated.

"WHAT?" Sanji asked turning to Nami. "But.. Nami-swaaaan." He complained. "I'm strong, I can handle myself."

"Exactly." Nami nodded. "And if Usopp runs amock again, we need some-one strong enough to contain him without hurting him. And then there is the other reason." She sighed.

"What?" Sanji asked.

"Have you forgotten whom exactly we are going to fight?" Nami asked. "No matter how we look at it, Livian is a woman, and you are useless against woman, in fact you'll probably be in the way because you instincts will stop other people from hitting her."

And those words.. obviously hit Sanji as a ten ton brick, as he fell down to the ground, and laid down in a very depressed manner, a dark cloud hanging directly over his head as he bit his lip and snot came out his nose.

"Nami-san sure can be harsh some-time." Brook whispered silently.

"Yosh! Then it's settled!" Luffy stated as he stood up. "We wont stand for this, so we will leave immediately, no question about it!"

"Finally." Zoro smirked in a satisfied grin.

"God running in without planning, why is this crew like this?" Nami asked as she grabbed her forehead. "This is why I miss Usopp, you guys needs a voice of reason."

"You're calling Usopp a voice of reason?" Zoro asked.

"I can still kick those dumb animals." Sanji muttered from where he sat in the corner, poking at a little ball of dirt as the black cloud was continuously hanging over his head.

"He is still depressed!?" Chopper asked.

"You do realise of cause that all of those animals are actually people, and that there is no way to tell which of them are women." Nami pointed out in a sigh.

That made Sanji open his mouth so his cigarette dropped right out of his mouth and down on the floor as he starred wide-eyed at Nami.

"See." Nami sighed as she folded the piece of paper with the coordinates on it. "Either you have to toughen up or stay behind."

Sanjis eyes though, looked wide-eyed out in the air as he sat still as a statue.

Then Chopper jumped down.. and tried to give Sanji a slight poke. Which didn't do any-thing, then a second poke made the Cook fall down, though still stiff as a board. "ARGH!" Chopper screamed jumping up, then darted behind Franky whom just happened to be closest.

"Nami.. you broke Sanji." Luffy pointed out looking disappointed at the navigator.

Zoro how-ever shrugged. "Was only a question of time, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Urgh." Nami hissed covering her face with her hand. "apparently some-one has to stay behind to look after Sanji while he looks after Usopp, any volenteers?" she asked.

Carefully Chopper poked at Sanji, whom could might as well be a statue. "Wow.. his pulls is almost gone." Chopper realised. "Urh.. I really want to go help you, help Usopp." He told. "But erh.. maybe I should stay here." He swallowed.

Luffy nodded. "Got it." He told. "Nothing to be ashamed of though Chopper, to keep Usopp safe is a very important job you know, and it might become pretty tricky, even dangerous." He told. "But I know you two can handle it together!" he grinned giving Chopper a thumbs up.

And Chopper grinned. "Hehe, don't worry! They'll be in good hoofs!" he told.

"I know it." Luffy grinned. Then turned to the remaining straw-hats. "Lets go." He demanded, and they all responded.

"HAI!"


	13. Chapter 13

Nami swallowed as she held her clima-tact, and followed Luffy closely, staying as close to his back as possible..

They had reached the coordinates on Usopp's paper.. and were now in a clearing in the middle of the forest.

A clearing filled with the hybrid animals.

They were in a big circle around them, starring down at them. Some of them were laying together, as if they intended to protect each other.. others sneered at them. But thus far.. none of them had moved to attack.

Then Luffy took in a deep breath, and then he shouted. "LIVIAAAAAAANNN!" he yelled. "YOU GOT SOME-THING THAT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU! AND WE WONT LEAVE UNTILL YOU GIVE USOPP BACK!"

"Back to you?" Livians voice whispered from some-where hidden in the trees. "It's a simple ownership change, why is that so bad, that happens all the time every-where."

Then Luffy hissed. "It's not like he belong to me or any of us either." He flat out stated. "Usopp is a pirate! And the thing about pirates are that they are free! That is what makes a true pirate, he belongs to himself. Whom he decides to spend his time with, is up to him."

"Then why even bother trying to get him back?" Livians voice asked a little confused.

"Because he is our Nakama! And Nakamas help each other!" Luffy stated.

Nami nodded then took a breath. "If you knew Luffy, you would know, that some-one is his Nakama is all the reason he needs, to do what it takes to help." She stated. "Ones you become Luffys Nakama, his loyalty will withstand any-thing."

"Sounds like a lost little puppy-dog to me." Livian pointed out. "I wonder if that is what he truly is inside, a lost puppy dog. Uhh, I want to bring that out! You'll be adorable as a puppydog!"

"Pff." Luffy snorted. "I aint going to be any-ones dog, I am going to become Pirate King! Because the pirate king is the freest being on earth, he belongs only to himself! SHOW YOURSELF ALL-READY!" he shouted.

"Your sure you don't want me to pull your inner animal out?" Livian asked. "It'll be a sure improvement. Human beings are ugly.. they betray and hurt each other. They are the only one who kills for fun, only one whom would hunt for greed instead of need. Those whom get to be animals are lucky! It's a new chance to be reborn into some-thing less filthy."

"Well, if you love it that much, why don't you just become an animal?" Luffy asked in a snort.

"I would love to! But I can't transform myself!" Livian told, and then she appeared in the show of a tree, standing back behind two of her hybrids. "So I'll do the next best thing, this is the closes to paradise you can get! My darlings are all loyal, all beautiful, they have no hate and bear no grudges, they love me!"

"You're wrong." Luffy stated.

"What?" Livian asked.

"If you think they love you, you are wackier than I thought." Luffy told.

Robin nodded. "Love, cannot be taken, it must be given."

"What you have, is a bunch of brainwashed puppets." Zoro stated. "They only do what you tell them to do, and nothing more."

"When Usopp finally got around again, he called you a bitch." Nami told in a dark tone. "He hates you."

"So do we." Franky hissed cracking his knuckles.

"I feel sorry for you." Brook told. "You must truly be lonely, I wonder why you hate other humans so much that you rely on puppets to feel loved. But I also agree, this is unacceptable, I to, will do what I can for my Nakama, to see him get well."

"And that Livian." Luffy hissed. "Is love for you."

"My darlings would die for me." Livian told. "Would you really be willing to do the same for your supposed Nakama?" she asked.

Then Luffy, took in a deep breath, and then shouted. _"YOU BET YOUR ASS I WOULD AND HE WOULD DO THE SAME FOR ME!" _

"That's quite a statement." Livian pointed out. "I know, that Sirius would give any-thing.. _any-thing _to keep me safe. I doubt your so called Nakama would do that for you."

Luffy hissed. "Why don't you call him by name?" he asked.

Livian merely shrugged.

"I swear, you will call him by name before this day is out." Luffy. "His name is USOPP!" he yelled as he charged directly towards Livian, raising his gummy fist, and was then blocked, by a massive elephant-bear, that roared into Luffys face, and held him down.

Livian smiled. "I told you, my beautiful darlings will do any-thing for me, any-thing at all!" she stated. "lets see how long you'll last, if you are truly willing to do any-thing for your lousy human nakama." She asked, then yelled. "SUNFLOWER!" and above her, appeared a giant yellow eagle-lion, and Livian grabbed on, to let the eagle-lion lift her away. Up in the air.

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" Luffy shouted and stormed through the bushes in the direction that Livian had flown.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Nami shouted.

"COME HURRY UP OR WE ARE GOING TO LOOSE HIM!" Zoro shouted following Luffy through the bushes, and quickly the rest followed.

For some time they ran, all that they could, trying to just catch a mere glimpse of Luffy or Livian.. then suddenly Nami stopped up. "Wait." She stated.

"Nami-san?" Brook questioned as he also stopped.

"Have we just.. let Zoro lead the way for the past ten minutes?" Nami asked.

For some seconds there was silence, then Franky and Brook shouted. "ARGHH! NO WONDER WE ARE ALL-READY LOST!"

And of cause.. Zoro was all-ready gone by that point.

"Well this is just typical!" Nami stated. "Why does things always turn out like this!?" she asked. "And now I am stuck on two perverts." She sighed, covering her face with a hand.

"Ahaha, you're to kind!" Franky blushed deeply, while laughing scratching his neck.

"That was not a compliment, _Franky!" _Nami hissed.

"I know just the way to cheer you up Nami-san!" Brook stated. "Please show me your panties."

_"SHUT UP!"_ Nami shouted hitting the skeleton right over the head.

And soon, both Brook and Franky laid crying on the ground.

"Nami-san sure is harsh!" Brook cried.

"Why did she hit me to?" Franky asked in a equal cry.

Nami merely snorted as she crossed her arms.. then.. a growl sounded from behind her. "ARGH!" Nami screamed turning around.

"Tch." Franky sighed as he stood up, brushing himself free of dirt. "Don't panick Nami-sis, those animal hybrids are pretty weak, Me and Brook can easily take that thing out." He told, and Brook nodded as he stood up. Also brushing himself from dirt.

Then.. it stumbled through the ground.. and in front of them.

"Well, okay, unless we are talking a fifteen foot tall Elephant-bear then we should probably run." Franky nodded looking at the giant Elephant bear in front of him.

Slowly the three side-glanced at each other.. and then they all screamed, turning around and started to run away. "AAARGGHHHHH!"


	14. Chapter 14

"You have any fours?" Sanji casually asked as he sighed deeply.

Chopper shook his head. "Fish." he told. "Any Ace's?"

Sanji pouted, then laid down two cards towards chopper, which Chopper pulled up, to lay four aces down in a pair. "Any nines?" Chopper then asked, and Sanji had to put down an additional card. "Any queens."

"Fish." Sanji mumbled looking at his cards. "But what I wouldn't do to have a Queen by my side." he sighed. "A real queen, with the elegance of such."

Sanji and Chopper, were just sitting in the infirmary, playing cards.. not much else to do really.

Usopp whom laid in the bed looked like he was sleeping, as he heavily breathed in and out, slowly Chopper glanced over his shoulder, and then sighed putting his cards down on the table.

"Hm?" Sanji asked lifting his eye-brow.

"I just hate seeing Usopp like this." Chopper admitted.

Sanji shrugged. "That's understandable, he never was to pretty, but this is unsettling, even for me." He admitted.

"Oh, no that's not.. that's not what I meant." Chopper told. "I mean yes, that's unsettling too, that he is forced into a form he is not comfortable with.. I guess being able to transform myself, that's not a thing that would bother me so much. It's just. I've never seen him so depressed." He told.

Sanji tried to hold back a sigh as he averted his eyes… Sanji was unsure of how much Chopper saw of the larger picture some-times.. And what was with Usopp concerned. The Sniper had been depressed for a very long time.

Usopp would always try to hide it, and do all that he could to show he was on top.. but the depression was rooted deep inside of the teenager, so deep, that Sanji didn't know if there would ever be any true fixing it.. if Usopp in some way, hadn't be broken for good doing their travels, and there was no turning back to clock.

It was an ungoing battle inside of Usopp, one he had elected to fight alone thus far, not letting others in on it, not even his nakama.

Sanji just hoped that Usopp would beat it, before it would take him down.. and he sincerely hoped today wasn't the day Usopp would give in.

The thing Sanji hated the most about witnessing Usopp's day to day battle, was that he himself was useless. All he could do, was being there, but when Usopp wouldn't let any of them in, he couldn't do any-more of that.

"I mean.. even when Usopp has been really sad, and things has been hard for him.." Chopper hesitated. "He always fights back regardless, It doesn't feel like him to just give up like that, and lay calmly on the bed letting us tie him down, while Luffy goes fighting a fight Usopp must feel like is his.. It's strange that Usopp didn't insist going with Luffy, in spite of the dangers."

That made Sanji look up, then he blinked. "You're right." He realised. "He does, he would.." then he frowned holding his chin. "Then again.. Usopp is a person whom tends to have a plan within a plan." He mussed, then his eyes widened.

"What?" Chopper asked.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sanji shouted as he stood up and threw himself straight at Usopp.

Immediately Usopp opened his eyes and tried to wrickle himself free.

"SANJI!?" Chopper exclaimed. "SANJI WHAT?!"

"He wasn't sleeping he was only pretending!" Sanji hissed. "Look at the ropes around him!" he suggested.

"Huh?" Chopper blinked, then he realised. "THEY ARE SO LOOSE! HOW!?"

"A simple matter of filling your lungs as much as you can with air while being tied." Sanji hissed. "Then empty your lungs and wait for your two guards to go away!"

_"Usopp! What were you intending to do with that!?"_ Chopper asked bewildered, as Usopp threw Sanji of his back, and directly into the table, so playing cards flew in all directions.

And the cards were the only thing, Usopp's personal items had been on that table, and now the satchel flew into the wall and opened on the impact, letting the entire arsenal fall out across the room.. and that included several exploding bullets.

Sanji how-ever, hissed as he laid on the ground, the pallets making minor exploisions around him, as he starred down the beast in front of him. "Isn't it obvious?" Sanji asked. "He wants to take Livian down personally, be dammned the cost."

And Usopp growled.

"Rather die as a brave warrior than life as a brainwashed slave." Chopper translated. Then swallowed. "Usopp.."

"You fucking idiot." Sanji hissed. "The moment you get close to Livian, she'll brainwash you! She'll use you against the crew! And Luffy will refuse to fight you. You are the perfect weapon against the straw-hats! JUST LET US PROTECT YOU! YOU SHITTY ASS SNIPER!"

And Usopp growled, ones again leaving it to Chopper to translate.

"I did not go to sea to be protected, I went to sea to become a great warrior. No one has to be hurt for me, I can get close to Livian, and make it over before any-one has to be hurt."

"It's not worth the risk!" Sanji stated. "Luffy can handle it, he's a big boy."

"So I am just supposed to sit back while other people protect me?" Chopper translated from Usopp. "Is that all I am ever good for? She took some-thing from me! My memories are still so fuzzy, and the longer I am here, the more they slip away from me, all over again. Let me go."

"No." Sanji responded. "Not a chance."

"Usopp." Chopper swallowed, as Usopp squinted his eyes, and the next moment.. Chopper didn't dare to look as he covered his eyes, before Sanji and Usopp would impact in an actual fight.

* * *

"Ehhh." Luffy blinked as he looked around. "Where am I now? Man, this sure is bothersome." He sighed deeply.

Luffy was.. stuck in the middle of a forest.. apparently, he had completely lost sight of Livian, of the bird and of his entire crew.

"Hmm." Luffy frowned crossing his arms. "I need a guide.." he mussed.. then, he turned his head.. and right there in the bushes was three animal hybrids.

Luffys eyes shot sparkles as he grinned an evil grin.. the three animals looked at each other, and then they turned around as they screamingly ran away.

"OI COME BACK HERE!" Luffy yelled running straight after them. "YOU LOOK REALLY GOOD TO RIDE! LET ME RIDE YOUUUUUU!" he yelled, but to the only affect that the animals speeded up, and Luffy followed.

Naturally, Zoro was completely lost, and walked around aimlessly. "Dammit." He hissed. "I could have sworn Luffy ran this way." He murmered, and suddenly found himself back at the shore. "HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE!?" he yelled. "Dammit!" and turned around to go back into the forest… and be lost again..

Every-body seemed to have forgotten about Robin, whom was left back at the clearing with most of the animals.

Sighing Robin sat down on a stone, leaning her head in her hand. "Always so busy." She mumbled, glancing at the animals around her, not even winching.. as the animals also kept quite a distance to her, seemingly a little scared.

Then Robin send them a smile. "Hallo." She addressed them kindly. "I'm Robin." She presented herself in a slight nod of her head. "Don't be disturbed by me, I'll just sit here for a while." She told. Then reached into her hand-bag, pulled out a book.. and calmly started to read.

Making all of the animals blink and look confused at each other as well as Robin.

Nami, Franky or Brook how-ever, in spite of being the only three whom wasn't suddenly alone, weren't as lucky as any of the other.

They were constantly running back and ford, constantly stumbling into more and more animals.

"YOU ARE BLOODY USELESS YOU ARE!" Nami shouted as she shook Brook, having grabbed his neck as if he was a rattle. "AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE STRONG!?"

Brook didn't react as he was being treated as some kind of a baby rattle.

Franky blinked. "Don't you think you should a bit more easy on him?" he asked. "He might have choked all-ready now."

"Oh no, I can't choke, I don't have any throat or air-way to choke." Brook chuckled amused. "YOHOHO! SKULL-JOKE!" he then exclaimed, only to get a fist right in the head.

"SHUT UP!" Nami roared as she fell down on her knees. "We are not better off than before! We are just running around in circles! Exactly as we have done the last few weeks. THIS IS SO BLOODY STUPID!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, the two tall men silenced.

"What is it?" Nami asked looking up.

Slowly, Franky lifted a finger, and pointed right behind Nami, where both straw-hats were starring.

Nami blinked, then she swallowed as she slowly.. slowly turned her head, and came face to face.. with a gigantic hybrid spider and leopard.. one of the most terryfing things Nami had ever seen, and she screamed. "ARGGH!" just as the spider spit forward it's web, and hit Nami so her mouth and arms got covered in the sticky white stuff.

"NAMI!" Franky yelled as Nami got pulled away.

"Don't worry Nami-san." Brook hissed as he pulled his blade. "I am used to deal with huge spiders." He told and jumped towards the spider that was dragging Nami. And he would have hit it, if it hadn't suddenly jerked backwards and was on the run.

"Wow, it's sure is quick.. like a real leopard." Brook commented.

Then the two men glanced at each other, and then they ended up screaming. "ARGH! NAMI!" and they were on the run again, after the giant spider dragging Nami this time.

"SANJI WILL KILL US IF HE EVER FINDS OUT!" Franky exclaimed.

"I know I can feel the pain all-ready!" Brook cried a waterfall of tears. "NAMI-SAAAAAAAAN!" he yelled.


	15. Chapter 15

"Urgh.." Nami groaned as she looked up. Where.. was she?

It looked like, some kind of a.. gray cave.

In a shock Nami sat up straight as she suddenly remembered. The Animals! They had taken her!

Looking around, Nami realised.. the hybrids were all around her, looking at her. Nami swallowed as she shook all over, crawling backwards. Then she bit her lip, how long had she been out?

Her inner clock told her.. several hours.

Nami groaned, what the hell were the others doing!? They should have rescued her by now! Nami was willing to bet it was evening out-side by now! Then Nami glanced at the animals. "What are you waiting for any-way?" she asked. "For Livian to come back so she can touch my forehead, and I'll be one of you?" she asked.

The animals didn't respond, merely looked at Nami.

"That is _not_ happening!" Nami exclaimed. "Tell your precious mistress to suck it from me!" she muttered.

Then suddenly, an animal growled.. a tiger-salamander, whom raised up, and looked warningly at Nami.

"Or erh.." Nami swallowed. "You don't have to use those words exactly.. that was maybe a little harsh." She swallowed.

Suddenly more animals stood up, and slowly.. ever so slowly, came closer and closer towards Nami.

"I'm warning you!" Nami swallowed as she crawled up against the wall. "Livian is NOT going to touch my forehead! Ever!" she exclaimed. "Come on you must remember right! She's the enemy, she did this to you! She.. argh!" she screamed covering her face.

Then a sound sounded, like a strong elastic that was being let go off, and a projectile flew through the air, then several mores.. And the animals in front of Nami winched.. Then it looked like.. they all was forced to swallow.

Confused the animals blinked, before they all, simultaneously let out a big roar of pain and fell down on the ground.

"Wha… what..?" Nami asked in a quiver.

"Heh." A voice sounded from behind. "All in a good days work, for the great Captain Usopp."

Nami blinked and looked up, then she turned her head, and there.. stood Usopp, grinning at her, complete in over-alls and a bandana, his goggles on his head, his satchel over the shoulder, his Kabuto firmly in his hand, and he had that certain light in his eye, that belonged to only him.

And behind him, stood Chopper and Sanji, both grinning.

"USOPP!" Nami exclaimed. "You.. you did this?" she asked looking around at the animals whom were quite obviously in pain. "USOPP WHAT DID YOU DO!?" she asked.

"It's all-right." Usopp told, as he reached into a back-pack he was carrying, and ripped out a blanket, before he took a step forward, sat down on his knee in front of a tiger-salamander, and wrapped the tiger-salamander in the blanket. "There you go." He spoke to the tiger-salamander, whom was slowly changing form in front of them. "Sorry about all of this." He told sincerely, as Chopper and Sanji behind him, were busy covering all of the animals with blankets they had brought with them.

Wide-eyed Nami looked at them. "How?" she asked.

And Usopp smiled. "Simple." He told. "I figured it out!" he stated.

* * *

_-Priory at the sunny- _

"STOP!" Chopper cried as he saw his two beloved crew-mates, struggling it out, in front of him. "USOPP STOP!"

Sanji had yet to use kicks, but that didn't stop the fact that their struggle had now made a complete mess out of the infirmary.

"Usopp calm it!" Sanji hissed. "You are acting less like you, and more like the beast Livian wants to turn you into! IF YOU YOU LOOSE YOURSELF TO THESE ANIMAL INSTINCTS IT'LL BE HARDER FOR YOU TO GET BACK!"

"USOPPPP!" Chopper yelled.

"My name." Usopp hissed as he turned to Choppper. "IS _SIRIUS!"_ he yelled jumping straight for Sanji, and they tumbled again.

The Chopper realised, they were headed straight for the Kabuto that laid on the floor, any moment now, they could land on it.

Wide-eyed Chopper starred at it, and saw the two struggling Nakamas fall up into the air, and was on their way down to the Kabuto, and Chopper screamed. "NOOOOOOO!" as he ducked forward and grabbed the Kabuto, to take the hit from the two, that landed right on top of him. "Auw!" Chopper hissed.

"Chopper?" Usopp asked as he rolled down from the reindeer.

Then Sanji pushed Usopp away so he could get to Chopper. "Are you all-right?"

Chopper nodded as he hissed. "It's fine." He told. "The Kabuto is fine!" he exhaled relieved as he looked at the item in his hoofs. "I got it out of the way in time! Thank goodness." He grinned. Then Choppers eyes turned to Usopp, and saw the wolf-armadillo stare wide-eyed at him.

"Cho… Chopper.." Usopp whispered.

Chopper though, offered his friend a great smile. "I told you it's all-right! See, your Kabuto is fine!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT'S IMPORTANT YOU IDIOT!" Usopp yelled back.

"Oi, what's the idiot saying now?" Sanji asked Chopper. "Usopp." He hissed. "I hope this proofs to you that.." Sanji halted.

Suddenly.. Usopp was starring intensely at Chopper.

"Urh.. Usopp?" Chopper asked. "What?"

Then Usopp charged directly for Chopper, making Chopper screech and cover himself.. but then.. Usopp had stopped.

Slowly Chopper opened his eyes, and realised that.. Usopp was sniffing at the floor by his left hoof.

"Huh?" Chopper blinked as he looked down at what Usopp was sniffing at.. one of the many pallets from his satchel. "Is that?" Chopper blinked. "A salt-star from Thriller-bark?" he asked.

"Looks like it." Sanji pointed out, scratching his head with a finger. "Usopp, why would you keep bloody salt-stars in your arsenal?" he asked.

Usopp though, didn't answer, he just looked at the little innocent looking ball of salt in front of him, then quickly.. he opened his mouth, reached out a tongue, got the salt-star inboards and swallowed.

"ARGHHH!" Chopper screamed. "HE SWALLOWED IT!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Sanji asked. "WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO.. to erh.. erhm.. hmm" he blinked , thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "Hey that might actually work." He blinked.

"What?" Chopper asked turning to Sanji.

"Well, in thriller bark, salt could purify zombies that had been infected by a devil fruit power, because salt contains the energy of the sea." Sanji pointed out. "Usopp has been infested by a devil fruit power so maybe."

"If I am allowed to be just a little bit lucky for ones, it would make me free of infection." A voice sounded behind Chopper.

Chopper blinked as he stood up, then slowly he turned his head. "U.. Usopp?" he asked turning around.

And there… in front of him, was Usopp, whom had just spoken human words.. he reached up a paw, that was lengthening smoothly, so it became a hand that could grab the bed stolp, he used his arms, to pull himself up, and then used the other hand to lean against the bed, as his legs found a form, that was better suited to stand up, then he grabbed a blanket and threw it over his shoulders, before he turned around and smiled at Chopper and Sanji, just in time for his teethes to find their prober none-sharp place in his mouth. "Sorry about that." He told, then his face turned more serious. "I didn't hurt any of you did i?" he asked seriously.

Slowly both Sanji and Chopper shook their heads.

"Thank goodness." Usopp exhaled, then he bowed over, to get closer to Chopper. "Chopper, I'm really sorry about that, I was acting like an idiot." He asked. "Thanks for keeping Kabuto safe for me." He told.

"Ah, it was nothing." Chopper blushed deeply.

Then Usopp smiled as he reached out, and reached for Kabuto.. his hands were still slowly finding their prober form, his fingers still seemed a little crooked, but as he opened his hands, they become smoother, and as he slowly, closed his hand around the Kabuto handle, his grip was firm and strong, before he took it back and stood up in a straight back, holding his Kabuto with both hands. Looking at it with slightly widened eyes.

And then Usopp brightened up, holding the Kabuto in his hands. Then closed his eyes, as a little drop fell down his cheek. "God this feels good." He told.

"Usopp.." Sanji frowned. "How.. are you feeling?" he asked.

Then Usopp looked up at Sanji, in a deep frown. "Clear headed." He told. "A good purification of body and mind, that felt good." He told.

"You mean.. you got all of your memories back?" Chopper asked.

Then Usopp blinked at Chopper. "Hai." He told. "Well as far as I remember." He frowned rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I mean, between fighting off Sea-kings and saving princess's, Captain Usopp has many duties, you can't expect me to keep track on all of it!"

"Huh?" Chopper blinked, then he brightened up. "OH USOPP!" he yelled jumping straight up in Usopp's arm giving the snipers neck an embrace. "YAY USOPP!" he laughed.

And Usopp laughed as well, padding the little reindeer on the head.

"Tch." Sanji smirked. "So you cured yourself after-all, good for you. I suppose it'll be easier to talk sense into you now as well." He told.

"You mean you still think we should stay here?" usopp asked. "Sanji I'm fine now! Livian can't do any-thing to me more than the others. We should go!"

"Wow do you know you are that fine?" Sanji asked.

"Well, even so we have to go any-way!" Usopp exclaimed. "Do you realise what a major tactical advantage we are sitting with here?" he asked.

Sanji blinked.

Then Usopp bowed down, and picked up three other salt-stars to showcase to Sanji. "SALT!" he exclaimed. "Feed the animal hybrids salt, and they will become human!" he stated. "WE CAN HELP THEM! Sanji we _must _go!"

"I can go tell the others that." Sanji snorted. "Even if you're out of danger from Livians control, you are still hurt from your last battle." Giving Usopp's shoulder only a slight dash, which was enough to make the sniper whinch in pain. "There's no reason for you to go."

"Yes there is!" Usopp hissed. "We both know it, I purified more zombies on thriller bark than all of you others put together! For ONES my weapon and skills were of special use! Don't let me sit this one out, when I can be of use!"

"You shitty Sniper." Sanji hissed as he grabbed Usopp's blanket pulling the sniper closer ."What do you mean, 'for ones' your special talents were of yours. We are deeply dependent on your weird ass talents on every single adventure! I am deeply jalouse of you, you know!" he stated.

Usopp blinked. "Jalouse of me?" he questioned. "Why would you ever be jalouse of me?" he asked honestly deeply confused.

"You build Nami-swan the clima-tact!" Sanji down-right cried. "Now every-time she fights, it's like she is fighting with you, and you're protecting her. I WISH _I_ COULD HAVE BUILD HER THE CLIMA-TACT WITH MY DEEPEST LOVE!" he cried shaking Usopp, then his face grew into a frown as he starred directly into Usopp's eyes. "But I don't have the skill." He told solemnly. "I'm sure you can come up with plenty of other examples yourself. I do what you can't, and you do what I can't.. Don't ever let me repeat that again!" he hissed, finally letting go of Usopp, so the sniper was let down on the ground.

Wide-eyed Usopp looked at Sanji.. he seemed completely lost for words.

"Now go get dressed Usopp, you're naked under that blanket." Sanji hissed. "Then I and Chopper will try and put all this dammed arsenal back in the satchel, before we make a bunch of salt-stars, thank goodness I just bought an entire kilo of salt." He muttered.

"Huh?" Usopp blinked.

"Didn't you hear me?" Sanji asked. "Get a move on, the sooner we can have the salt ready the sooner we can move out, all three of us, and I can save lots of precious ladies from their cursed fait of being beasts, I'm sure there'll be some-one willing to pay with a thank you kiss. SO MOVE IT!" he shouted.

"Ah, HAI!" Usopp exclaimed and turned around, to dash out of the room, and towards the male's quarters quick as a speeding bullet.

Chopper blinked. "Erh.. what, happened exactly?" he asked.

"Well." Sanji sighed as he took up a ciggerate and stuffed it into his mouth. "Some-times you just have to beat reason into a persons head, and Usopp never takes a hint, so you have to beat it in with a shovel." He stated.

"Interesting.." Chopper blinked. "So we will be going?" he asked.

"Well of cause we are." Sanji sighed. "We wont be able to stop Usopp, so lets just trust him instead." He stated firmly.

* * *

_-in the present- _

"Salt?" Nami asked. "That's it? We could have given you salt for the entire time, and you would have been okay?" she asked, the hissed annoyed. "Man what a bother." She mumbled.

Usopp smiled amused at Nami, then turned to the tiger-salamander, whom had now vanished under the blanket. "Hey." Usopp whispered at that person. "Are you all-right?" he asked.

From under the blanket, came a head looking wide-eyed up at Usopp.. it was a young woman, with platin blond hair and huge blue eyes. "You.." the woman whispered. "You're the armadillo.." she swallowed.

"Yeah, and you gave me food." Usopp smiled. "Thanks."

"Oh my god." The woman cried and then launched for Usopp hugging him. "It's a miracle! Thank you!" she cried hugging Usopp close.

"THAT'S SO UNFAIR!" Sanji shouted from behind. "I should have put a blanket over her! Is any of these ladies?" he asked looking around himself. "No, no, no." he muttered slightly lifting up in a blanket for each no.

"Sir, you rescued us." A man with a black beard addressed Sanji. "Thank you."

"FUCK YOU I DON'T CARE ABOUT MEN! ONLY THE PRETTY LADIES!" Sanji shouted straight back.. to very little affect, the men were all just so very happy to be normal again, that they all grinned.

"Thank you so much for the blanket!" a female voice sounded.

Excited Sanji turned around.. to be left a little long faced as he was faced with a very large woman, one blanket was barely enough for her wide-frame. Then she leaned over, and gave Sanji a kiss on the cheek.

And Sanji sighed deeply. "Thank you my lady." He told.

Chopper blinked.

"Some-times, you have to take what you can get." Sanji shrugged. "Beside, she is not bad looking, to get a kiss from a person like that, is like to receive a kiss from an angel, I will treasure it."

And no she wasn't.. she was a young woman with very soft, kind looking features, and she was blushing a little embarrassed by Sanjis comment.

The woman looking like a real photo model though, looked up at Usopp. "Sirius, how did you do this?" she asked.

"My name isn't Sirius, it's Usopp." Usopp told, taking down her hands in a smile. "And I had help, listen. Can you find the coast from here?" he asked.

The woman blinked, then nodded.

"Good." Usopp sighed. "There's a ship there, with a lion-figure head, that's our ship the sunny. You can go there and be safe, ones we finished our business with Livian, we'll give you all a ride to the nearest populated island." He promised. "If you meet any of the others, still trapped as hybrids, just feet them this." He asked lowering a little bag down in the young womans hand. "It's salt." Usopp explained as the young woman was just about to unpack it.

"Wont you come with us an protect us?" The plum young woman asked Sanji, looking at him with huge begging eyes.

Sanji swallowed. "I.. " he tried.

"You can't really turn down such a plea from a woman." Nami pointed out in a slight role of her eye. "Go with them, me Chopper and Usopp can handle it here."

"You're sure?" Sanji asked very nervously.

"We have salt now!" Usopp reminded sanji. "And without her minions, Livian isn't worth much."

Then Sanji sighed as he nodded. "Very well. My lady." He offered the plum young woman an arm. "May I ask, what is your name?" he asked.

The young woman blushed deeply. "Sa… Sandra." She told.

"What a beautiful name." Sanji nodded in a smile.

The young blond one sighed, then she lifted her head and gave Usopp a kiss on the cheek. "Try not to get hurt, when you are so brave to come here all over again."

Stunned Usopp looked at her, then blushed deeply looking away. "Hey hey, you hardly know any-thing about me! I'm actually the great Captain Usopp, a brave warrior of the sea! Being scared is not in my vocabulary! I got 8.000 followers, this is childs-play for me I.."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Nami rolled her eyes as she grabbed Usopp's ear and dragged him with her. "Don't scare her away all at ones, leave some of the real dumb stuff for later." She asked dragging him off.

"But.. " Usopp complained as he was dragged away by the ear, and reached out his arms. "Nami that's not faaaaiiirrr!" he cried.

"Shut up." Nami sniffed, as she wiped her eyes. "I wont forgive you, that you're just fine now, and then go and hug another woman first, you bastard!"

It was probably a good thing none of them was offering Sanji any attention at that point, it looked like he had almost bitten all the way through his lips all-ready, it was a wonder he wasn't bleeding to death.

"Sanji-sama?" Sandra asked nervously. "Are you okay?"

Sanji didn't answer, just very mechanically, walked forward. "Okay… lets…. get.. going." He managed to get out through his mouth.

Sandra blinked. "Sanji-sama, you look scary.." she whispered.

"Don't worry." Sanji told, padding Sandra on the arm. "you have nothing to worry about, but when I find the rest of my shitty crew how-ever." He grinned. "I should almost thank them for letting precious Nami-swan get kidnapped, I need to get out with these frustrations."

Wide-eyed Sandra looked at Sanji.. but wisely choose to keep quiet.

Nami had finally let go of Usopp as he now rubbed his ear, that was burning red. "so glad to be back." He muttered sarcastcily.

"Shut up Baka." Nami replied, as she wiped her eye, and Chopper laughed amused, as a voice came.

"HEY! WAIT!"

"Huh?" Usopp turned around, to see the blond young woman, whom had previously been a salamander tiger coming running after them, wrapping her blanket around herself.

Usopp blinked. "You?" he asked. "Why didn't you go with the others?" she asked.

The young woman stopped then gaped for air. "I.. I needed to ask." She gaped for air. "What are you intending to do now?" she asked.

"Urhmm.." Usopp swallowed. "I guess.. try and find the rest of our crew, purify as many creatures as possible and.. give Livian the message that you don't even should mess with the straw-hat pirates."

Wide-eyed the girl looked at them. "You're pirates?" she asked.

Usopp, Nami and Chopper nodded. "Hai." They all told.

"Well, I guess that's really unimportant." The young woman sighed. "Look, I can help you." She told. "I know where Livian likes to hide around, let me come with you." She asked.

"Oh." Usopp blinked. "Erhm.. look.. erh."

"Katharine." The girl helped.

"Katharine." Usopp nodded. "This.. this is all-ready pretty dangerous, and erh.. I don't want you to get hurt.. and urhh.. YOU'RE WALKING AROUND NAKED!" he finally managed to say turning his head away that was burning red. "That's really distracting!"

First then, did it seemed that Katharina even realised herself as she screamed and collected her blanket tight around her, blushing deeply. "Don't you have some clothes in that back of yours!?" she asked hopefully.

"Look! We brought blankets to give you guys some decency!" Usopp proclaimed. Then sighed as he loosened the strips on his over-alls, and pulled his t-shirt over his head to reach it to Katharina. "I guess I don't need this as badly as you do." He commented. "You can tie the blanket around you as a skirt."

And Katharina blushed accepting the green T-shirt. "Thanks."

Nami rolled her eyes. "Of cause that is the first thing for you to focus on Usopp, but at least you aren't any of the real perverts of this crew."

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Usopp asked. "How am I supposed to help it when there's a naked woman in front of me!?" he asked. "It's all-ready hard enough dealing with you and _your_ skimpy clothing choices!"

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Nami shouted loudly.

"Thank goodness." Chopper sniffed as he wiped away a tear. "Every-thing really is back to normal!"

And Katharina.. looked wide-eyed at the antics in front of her, clearly questioning what she had just gotten herself into. "So.. how did you even find in here in the first place?" she asked nervously.

"Purified some other people out-side and asked them for directions." Usopp told pointing over his shoulder. "Man I hope the sunny is big enough to carry all of those people." he sighed deeply.


End file.
